


Saved by the Eagle

by KusanoSaku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Tom Riddle, Implied Counseling, Implied Relationships, Papa Filius Flitwick, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sex Abuse, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle Adopted, Tom Riddle is Anti-Bullying, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart, Tom Riddle is a good big brother, Tom Riddle is raised under a different name, Tom Riddle knows Love, Tom Riddle raised by others, implied past mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: Quite by chance, young Professor Flitwick meets a supposed Muggleborn named Tom Riddle. Intrigued by the boy’s intellect and magical gifts, he persuades his wife Victoria, formerly of the House of Parkinson, that they should adopt the boy. How does this divergence change Tom’s fate?
Relationships: Filius Flitwick/OFC Victoria Parkinson-Flitwick, OFC Lowenna Longbottom/OMC Marius Flint, OMC Edward 'Ward' Flitwick/OFC Morwenna Longbottom, Tom Riddle & Lestrange Sr, Tom Riddle & Nott Sr
Comments: 63
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Edge of a Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570383) by [Slytherclaw_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Girl/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Girl). 



> The idea of Flitwick being the first magical person that Tom meets was inspired by Slytherclaw_Girl’s The Edge of a Revolution, but I think I sort of took it in a different path.
> 
> I wasn't going to post this since I have too many WIP, but I thought the fandom needed something to brighten our lives.

Chapter 1- Discovery

July 25, 1936

Tom Riddle sat alone along the shore, trying to stay out of sight.

The staff of **Wool’s Orphanage** always made going to the Jersey Islands seem like a holiday, but for someone who had been born in the orphanage, Tom knew better.

He knew that it was where creeps who cornered children of various ages and both genders congregated…

With his chocolate coloured hair and vibrant maroon eyes, that flashed crimson when he was angry, Tom had become a sort of favourite. He was also pale and slight for his age…

He despised being called ‘pretty’, he was never trotted out as adoptable due to his having been born to a presumed ‘nun’. Tom was mature enough to know that when it was attributed to his mother, it did not mean anyone associated with a proper church, but rather someone who worked for a brothel. His father was presumed to be a client, he was often taunted by the other children for that.

Regardless of the truth, given that he was born in an orphanage, Tom had little worth. His only use was to be used to ‘entertain’ prospective and current donors. He was hidden away in the cellar with the others that weren’t considered ‘adoptable’.

Tom was hiding in the pile of rocks; he’d rather be beaten later then found by some of the guests of their host.

Officially, they were staying at the orphanage nearby, but their transportation was on a yacht belonging to a prominent politician. Tom had the misfortune to be one of the creep’s favourites…

He just wished he could stay here or run away; at any rate, he didn’t have much to look forward to as he grew up.

Tom learned to read only because some of their patrons liked to hear them sing or recite poetry. They learned just enough to be able to hold a job…

Tom had been beaten for ‘stealing’ books and candles to read them by, but he loved learning. He had stolen a book from the yacht, he’d learn to steal if he wanted more of anything. Occasionally, he’d be paid for ‘entertaining’ a patron and he’d learn to hide it under a loose floorboard in his room. He had one of the smallest rooms, the only reason he had his own room was that he was whored out.

Tom was curled up as small as possible and was soon enthralled with his stolen book.

Then he heard the despised voice of their host, “Well, this is a fine place. Not quite the romantic place I would have chosen.”

Tom flinched.

“Now Tom, one would think that you were ungrateful. Come out of there.”

Tom felt all of his fury at his being used by the adults in his life vibrating through him. He hissed, “ _No! I wish that you would just go!”_

A snake appeared at Tom’s feet, “ _Thou are a speaker?”_

Tom blinked at the dull green snake, he could see just the hint of a cream belly and some lines called ‘bars’ on its sides. _“Are you talking to me?”_

“Come out of there, Tom,” his loathed companion said softly, the whisper of a weapon being drawn could be heard, “it isn’t safe.”

“ _The muggle has a weapon, speaker. Are you in danger?”_

Tom knew that the weapon was meant for the snake, “ _I think the man intends to injure you first and then me.”_

_“Shall I leave you, speaker?”_

_“Come, I will protect us,”_ Tom said with more conviction then he truly felt.

The snake slithered towards him, wrapping around his leg, coiling around his waist and slipping under his worn t-shirt.

“Tom, why do you disobey me?”

“I don’t wish to be your whore.” Tom snapped.

“You’re the son of one, you’re lucky to still be at **Wool’s**. Displease me and you’ll find yourself in a moly house servicing more men then you do now.” The politician said moving closer to Tom’s hiding place.

Tom felt trapped; his choice of hiding place hadn’t seemed so before. He needed to get away…

The air around him vibrated and there was a loud crack, louder than a gunshot.

Then Tom found himself on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea. His tormentor nowhere near…

Tom collapsed, shaking.

What just happened?

XoooooooX

Philip Gorlois Flitwick, better known as ‘Filius’ was on a yacht off the shore of an isle between Britain and France.

With him was his wife Lady Victoria, formerly of the House of Parkinson and their son Daveth Caellum. Their yacht was crewed by a few werewolves and squibs, with his goblin ancestry (an open secret in the titled families), Filius was more understanding of their difficulties with finding and keeping employment. His grandfather lost a bet with a goblin who demanded the right to sire his firstborn… his father was blood adopted of course, but they were both still affected by the height of his father’s original sire. He was surprised that Lady Victoria had accepted his suit, his lack of the usually accepted attributes of one thought handsome had others laughing at his audacity. Despite being heir to a lordship and being born in a castle, his pointed ears and short stature had him called ‘the goblin’. He was often bullied and lived very much in the library during his time at Hogwarts. He had been a model Ravenclaw, becoming a prefect to his parents’ pleasure and represented Hogwarts in the junior duelling championships.

As an adult wizard, he had competed internationally as a dueller, while pursuing both a Defence and Charms Mastery.

Filius had lately been serving as a duelling tutor for Beauxbatons, while the heir to a title was not required to work, he wished to set a good example for his son. Even if his son was too young to understand the lesson…

He sensed a large explosion of magic, as well as the loud clap of apparition. It felt as if it were an incident of accidental magic, he was a parent after all.

He cast a notice-me-not charm on himself, after informing Victoria of course. Since Filius was heir to a seat on the Wizengamot and technically, a teacher; he felt that he ought to investigate. If a parent were present, then he would merely remind them of the International Statute of Secrecy.

He used a broom because it was the best way across the water. It was too dangerous to apparate across large bodies of water and charms could levitate one but not truly enable a person to fly. He had tried to create one, but no luck yet. Filius followed the echo of the explosion, where he found a trembling boy who appeared to be about Daveth’s age with a snake darting out from under his shirt to hiss protectively.

Filius clambered off the broom, stepping out from a stand of trees and dispelling his notice-me-not charm. “Are you alone, young man?”

“No, I have a snake.” The boy said defensively.

“I mean, is a parent with you?”

“I have no parents. My mother died giving birth to me and I know nothing about my father.”

“A guardian then?”

“I live at an orphanage…”

The boy seemed honest, though his eyes were darting about with fear.

This boy had been mistreated…

As a parent and someone bullied, Filius’ heart went out to the boy.

He watched in surprise, as the boy and the snake seemed to communicate. Rather than being uneasy or disgusted, Filius found himself intrigued. It was a gift that was said to be the mark of Slytherin’s line…

To Filius’ knowledge, the last of them were imprisoned for using Magic on Muggles and attacking a member of Magical Law Enforcement. The father died in Azkaban, the most infamous Wizarding prison under the authority of the International Council of Wizards. Filius was uncertain if the man’s son was released or not.

“What do you want then?”

“I can tell that you have been mistreated, and you expect me to do the same.” Filius brushed his hair behind his ears, “I too have experienced such things for circumstances beyond my control.”

“What are you?” the boy asked in childish curiosity.

Filius suspected he was a Muggleborn; perhaps, the descendent of a squib born to the line of Slytherin. He was not offended since the boy meant no harm in his question. “You have read fairy tales?”

The boy nodded, with wide eyes.

“There is often some truth to such tales; through no fault of my own, I have some goblin ancestry,” Filius admitted honestly.

“Goblins are real?” the boy whispered in awe.

“Would you like to meet some?” Filius asked softly.

“Could I?” the boy blurted out, then his eyes narrowed. “You’re teasing me…”

“No, if you chose to come with me, my wife and I will have you as our guest for lunch. You seem to be of an age with our son. Perhaps, you would like to meet him.”

“Really?”

“But first, I would like to know your name that I might introduce you properly mind.”

“Tom Marvolo Riddle.” The boy, Tom said with a nervous tremble to his voice. “I am nine…”

Marvolo? Wasn’t the last Lord Gaunt named Malvolio? No matter…

Nine? Filius would have placed his age younger; clearly, this orphanage had not been feeding him properly either.

Filius cancelled the charm on his broom, a fine _Silver Arrow_ and leapt aboard it.

“A broom?”

“Well, you apparated. That was how I found you by tracing the echo of it. Unfortunately, it is dangerous to apparate over water and my family is on a yacht out there.”

The mention of a yacht seemed to unnerve the boy…

“What if I gave you a quick lesson? Then you could fly us…”

“Really?”

Filius hoped the boy had no near relations, he quite wished to treat the boy with kindness. Hopefully, the fact that the boy was a parseltongue would charm Victoria…

Filius gave the boy a quick lesson, quietly registering that the boy stiffened or trembled when he was touched. Once the boy seemed confident enough, he gave Tom directions to where **_Cerridwen_** was moored.

They found Victoria supervising Daveth as he played with his paints, she glanced at them and frowned.

“Filius, I thought you were merely going to investigate.”

“I was until I found a mistreated Muggleborn parseltongue.”

“How do you know he is a parseltongue? It is a rare gift and thought lost to us…” Victoria mused.

“He has a snake, anwylyd.” Filius said quietly, “A grass snake, no doubt native to the island. They were communicating when I arrived.”

“There are none that would miss him?”

“No one of any worth,” Tom said stiffly.

Daveth turned at their voices, “Tad, who is this?”

“This is my friend Tom; he is going to stay with us for a while,” Filius said as he squeezed Tom’s shoulder.

Daveth nodded, “Would you like to paint with me?”

Tom blinked in obvious shock, “You… want me to play with you?”

“I’m Daveth Caellum Flitwick and I’m going to be six soon.”

Tom swallowed, “I’ll be nine in December…”

Filius gently gave Tom a nudge, so he would join Daveth before perching on a stool beside Victoria.

With practised ease, he cast a silencing charm.

“You do realize, you might be accused of kidnapping.” Victoria frowned.

“He apparated out of fear, anwylyd.” Filius said quietly. “He expects me to hurt him…”

Victoria scoffed, “Clearly, he has much to learn.”

“I wish to take him to Gringotts to have them test him. If he has no close relations,”

“You wish to adopt him.” Victoria sighed, “If he is a parseltongue and has been mistreated, he deserves better then to languish in the Muggle World until he is eleven.”

“While it is too soon to be sure, it is unlikely that Daveth will be a Slytherin.” Filius teased.

“Yet, a young parseltongue who might be a descendant of a squib from Salazar’s line would be.” Victoria mused.

“Can you feel his magic? It is strong, to apparate untrained at eight…”

“If he has no close relations and you see to it that he is legally adopted or otherwise disappears from the Muggle World, I have no objections.”

Victoria wandlessly widened her chaise and pat the space beside her.

Filius cancelled his privacy charm and summoned a book before joining her.

While they might be thought a comical couple due to their height difference, they had stood strong against their distractors.

XooooooooX

Filius and Victoria ate with their son Daveth and their current ward, putting them both to bed in Daveth’s room.

The boy seemed quite nervous but was obviously surprised when Daveth offered to share his bed and was treated to a bedtime story.

Victoria was less demonstrative of her affection than her husband, she was a former Slytherin after all. But she noticed the boy’s wet eyes as he sat on Filius’ left opposite of Daveth as her husband read them the tale of **The Wizard and The Hopping Pot**.

The boy had been surprised when the bath was prepared, and they were left to play. Before that, he had been served the same amount of steak and kidney pie as Daveth. Despite being a bit older, Tom was a quiet observant boy who didn’t complain about wearing Daveth’s clothes.

If he had no suitable relations, then Victoria intended to take him to **Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions** for a proper wardrobe. After all, it would be two years before Daveth would graduate to trousers from knee shorts. It was customary for such a milestone to occur when a boy turned eight after all and by his own admission, Tom was eight.

Once the boys were tucked in, Filius kissed their foreheads and Victoria patted their heads. The lumos-chandelier dimmed as they left the room.

They would dock in Plymouth tomorrow morning, Daveth and herself would portkey to Flitwick Castle while Filius would take Tom to Diagon Alley to meet with the goblins.


	2. Revelations and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adoption of Tom Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have read my works before a few easter eggs from other stories are here!

Chapter 2- Revelations and Decisions

Tom was still unnerved to wake up on the water, in a room on a yacht but he was greeted by that boy Daveth. The boy clearly took after his father in height… he was nearly six, so he had time to grow.

“Morning, Tom!” the boy said brightly.

Tom mumbled a good morning, the snake from yesterday slithered out from under a pillow and coiled around his wrist this time.

“May I play with the pretty snake?” Daveth asked softly.

“Let me ask if you may…” Tom turned to the snake, “ _the boy wishes to pet you._ ”

“ _If the hatchling is gentle._ ”

Tom gave the boy a shy smile, “The snake said yes, but you must be gentle.”

“Does it have a name? Tad’s owl is Archimedes and mother’s owl is Hecate.”

Tom quietly asked, _‘What is your name? Mine is Tom... I am sorry I didn't think to ask...’_

The snake hiss giggled, _‘It is for master to name...’_

_‘Hmm... I will have to think...’_ Tom murmured. “The snake doesn't have a name yet...’

“I hope that you pick a good name.” Daveth grinned, “I want a kitten when I go to Hogwarts…”

“Wouldn’t an owl and a cat try to eat one another?” Tom frowned.

“Owls are post and cats tend to stay out of the owlery.”

“Post?” Tom blinked.

“Tad and Mother receive owls all the time with letters and packages,” Daveth said very solemnly.

A woman in an apron appeared, “Ah, the young masters be awake. Mistress Victoria and Master Filius be waiting on the deck for ye.”

“Thank you, Anna.” Daveth beamed at her.

“I am to get two outfits from your wardrobe, Master Daveth. You be having preference?”

Daveth shook his head, “No, but I think that Tom should wear green. It would look nice with his eyes.”

Tom flushed as the woman giggled.

Daveth whispered solemnly, “Miss Anna be a squib, she be having no magic. We can’t have house elves on a boat. They don’t like water. So, Tad has wolves and squibs…”

“Wolves?” Tom blinked,

“Don’t worry, they aren’t dangerous! Tad gives them the full moon off.” Daveth said bouncing.

Wolves as in ‘werewolves’? Not dangerous? First goblins are real, now he hears about werewolves and some sort of elf. He must have hit his head somewhere…

Tom was dressed in green short trousers; he had read it was custom for the aristocracy to dress their boys in such attire until they were eight years old. Daveth was almost six, while Tom was almost nine, it felt wrong for Tom to be wearing such clothes when he was likely the son of a whore.

They were escorted to the deck where they joined Daveth’s parents Victoria and Filius for breakfast.

Filius just smiled at him over his cup of tea, while Victoria mused that he would definitely need a wardrobe of his own.

Tom nodded, “I don’t need such fancy clothes.”

“If all goes to plan, young man; I will be meeting you in Diagon Alley and we will be shopping,” Victoria said dismissively.

“We’ll be portkeying to the castle and to the bank in Diagon Alley, respectively,” Filius said as he accepted a refill for his tea.

Tom frowned, “Bank?”

“The goblins run Gringotts; they guard our monies, which are stored in vaults underground and they mint our money. They also ensure inheritance laws are properly followed.”

Tom blinked, “What does this have to do with me?”

“You see young man, your gift,” Filius indicated Tom’s snake, “is very rare. It is known to occur in members of a single-family line in the United Kingdom; those descended from Salazar Slytherin.”

The name sent a shiver down Tom’s spine…

“Who is that?” he asked in a soft voice.

“One of the oldest and more famous schools to teach young witches and wizards, Hogwarts was founded by four of the greatest in their time almost a millennium ago. The four Houses are named after them: Gryffindor for their Defence Against the Dark Arts Founder, Slytherin for their Potions Master, Ravenclaw for Astronomy and Divination as well as Hufflepuff for Charms. Ravenclaw’s bonded Aurelia taught history and Hufflepuff’s bonded Herbology. Each house is revered for different qualities, but they are all equal.” Filius said sounding like a teacher.

“Of course, a Ravenclaw would say so…” Lady Victoria scoffed.

“My anwylyd was a Slytherin, they are a house steeped in tradition. While Ravenclaw is renowned for its private library,”

“What about Gryffindor and Hufflepuff?” Tom frowned.

“Gryffindor is full of reckless fools,” Lady Victoria muttered.

“Hufflepuffs are the most loyal of friends, they are the ones who volunteer for ethics and anti-corruption investigations. They are fine people.” Filius sighed. “Gryffindors aren’t all fools… my mother and sister were sorted there. My father was a Ravenclaw, though his sister was Sorted into Hufflepuff like their mother. My maternal grandmother was a Slytherin, as was my uncle Aurelius. My sister and I both bonded to Slytherins; I to my anwylyd and she to Marius Flint.”

“What does ‘anweelid’ mean?” Tom said stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

“It’s Welsh for ‘darling’ or ‘beloved’.”

“The Flitwicks are full of contradictions.” Lady Victoria said with a sniff, “They are from Bedfordshire, yet they name their children mostly Welsh names and value wit so highly that they own and manage **Flourish and Blotts**.”

“What is ‘Flourish and Blotts’?” Tom frowned.

“It’s a bookstore, we sell many different types and are the primary supplier of textbooks to Hogwarts students. There are smaller bookstores in Hogsmeade, Scotland and the Hill of Tara, Ireland but **Flourish and Blotts** is a more respected name. It is a joint venture with the Bott family, but a profitable one.” Filius offered.

They finished eating with Victoria taking Daveth and tapped a button before vanishing.

Tom frowned, “Where did they go?”

“To our home, Flitwick Castle in Flitwick, Bedfordshire. I have a multi-use portkey to Gringotts, being part goblin by their reckoning, I have some respect there.”

“What is a portkey?”

“Like Apparation, which you did quite spectacularly without training, and brooms that you picked up easily as well, it is a method of transportation for Wizarding folk. There is another sort of transportation that we might use later: floo. Portkeys tug us from one place to another, it's similar to flying in its own way. Some things must be experienced to be understood.” Filius said before taking Tom’s hand and pulling out a fake galleon that had the etching of the Founder of Gringotts; Gringott himself.

Filius spoke the password, ‘gold’ in Gobbledegook, the Goblin tongue.

Tom felt as if he had a hook in his naval and he was hanging as he was dragged through the air.

They landed on a narrow, crooked street full of buildings that seemed to be leaning much like that infamous tower in Pisa. There were carts selling all manner of things, despite having been beaten for his curiosity, Tom loved learning.

From wide marble steps, Filius pointed out a number of stores, including his family’s bookstore.

Eventually, they headed inside the large white building’s stairs that they landed on.

For being owned and perhaps, built by goblins; the building had huge ceilings that resembled something from a cathedral. There was a great deal of crystal and gold…

A more wizened version of his companion called out, gesturing for them to draw close, “Master Filius…”

Filius grinned, “Griphook, cousin. I have a young man here, that I found quite by accident. An orphan, but I have my suspicions of his origins. I would like to have his ancestry tested. It would cause too much of a row to take him to the Ministry. If he has no suitable relations, I intend to adopt him. Surely, we can see that he retains his inheritance if there be one.”

“For you, cousin; I am sure this could be arranged.” Griphook assured him.

Tom followed the two short males, down a wide corridor to a room with a desk and a glittering violet ring of stones.

Tom was ushered into the circle that he realized was made from jewels.

A silver knife appeared in the goblin’s hand and slashed his hand.

Tom yelped more in surprise, then pain.

The goblin squeezed his bleeding hand, dripping his blood onto the stones.

A piece of yellowed paper appeared.

“Hm… born Tom Marvolo Riddle; son of Merope of the House of Gaunt and the Muggle Thomas Riddle, heir to the title Baron Riddle. Grandson of Marvolio Gaunt and nephew of Morpheus Gaunt. His current inheritance would be the Peverell ring belonging to the House of Gaunt and Slytherin’s locket, as well as the sole remaining property of the House of Gaunt, a small house in Little Hangleton. The house is dilapidated at present and the land is worth more than the house. The only other living close wizarding family member would be his uncle who had not been bonded due to his arrest.”

Griphook sneered as he continued, “His grandfather took after his own sire and gambled away his mother and sister’s bride prices. Causing Lady Elnath to return to her birth family, the House of Black following the death of her daughter-in-law in childbirth. His great aunt Elektra joined blood and magic with the House of Pucey. His grandmother is said to have died of embarrassment due to their House’s poverty. The House of Pucey has managed to repair what used to be the Gaunt Estate.”

“Am I legitimate?” Tom frowned.

Filius could tell that this question had weighed heavy on him.

“Yes, Gringotts recognizes a Muggle contract. Merope Gaunt and Thomas Riddle were married in Greta Green, Scotland in early May of 1926. As the only heir to either parent, you are considered an heir to both estates. According to the Second Charter of Gringotts, we are allowed to determine the legitimacy of heirs for the British Wizarding Community.”

“I wonder what it would take for the Puceys to give up the Slytherin-Peverell Estate.” Filius mused, “No matter, that is a question for another time. With Morpheus’ record, I wouldn’t trust him with my owl, much less a child. Would Gringotts allow a legal adoption?”

“For you, Filius Flitwick, we might even allow a blood adoption.” Griphook smirked.

“What?” Tom gasped.

Filius sighed, “You know that a child gets part of its features from each parent?”

Tom nodded, still frowning. “Yes…”

“Well, that is from their blood. Using magic, we are able to change that blood. We could make you by blood just as much our son as Daveth is.” Filius said seriously.

“I… would have to think about it, sir.”

“That is fair, a legal name… Tom is too common.” Filius mused.

Tom flinched.

Filius ignored his reaction for the moment, “I think we will call you Tomas instead. What do you think of Tomas Malik Flitwick? Tomas for in honour of my Welsh ancestors and Malik for your Slytherin ancestors? Malik means ‘king’. From what I understand of Slytherin House politics, a son of the House of Slytherin outranks everyone in it, regardless of age. With authority, comes responsibility.”

Tom repeated the name softly, his maroon eyes glittering with unshed tears. “You really want me?”

“You are very talented; Tomas and you have a lot of potential. Properly nurtured, I don’t see why you might not follow in my footsteps and be a prefect. I will see to it that you are mine in the Muggle World as well, though I doubt you would have much need to visit there.” Filius assured him.

Tom, or rather Tomas as he would now be called, held out a shaking hand. “What would you like me to call you?”

“Tad, it is Welsh for father. Victoria prefers mother.”

Griphook slipped away to fetch the necessary documents.

It would not take long for Tomas to be listed on the Flitwick family tree as ‘adopted’.

They would have to consider the proper friends for him, those who would be less likely to hold his being raised for a time in the Muggle World, but also those who would be in Slytherin with him.

He would leave that up to Victoria, few dared offend her. Given his suspicions, Tomas would likely need to be under a general healer and a mind healer as well. Mind healing was a rather new and considered an untrusted field, but Filius would do most anything to help Tomas put his past behind him.

When Griphook returned with the papers, both Filius and Tomas signed in ink as well as left a thumbprint in blood.

Filius of course, explained that as an older child he had the right to consent in regard to an adoption, even one for his own benefit.

Gaunt had become a sort of laughing stock among titled families, yet Filius had no doubt that Tomas could bring honour back to the House of Slytherin.

XoooooooX

Victoria met them outside Gringotts after receiving a note by house elf, “He is ours, then?”

The boy held himself up proudly, “Tomas Malik Flitwick, ma’am.”

“A fine name, you will deal with the Muggles?” Victoria turned to her husband.

Filius nodded, “I will do so immediately. He will need healing appointments, of course.”

“I have already made the appropriate appointments.”

“Schooling and friends?”

“I have decided he would do best with a tutor for now; as for friends, I have a few ideas.”

“I will leave him in your care.” Filius kissed Victoria’s hand before apparating away.

“Now, we need to obtain proper clothes.” Victoria said as she ushered him onto the narrow street and then into a storefront called ‘Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions’.

Tomas requested a fitting by magic, he didn’t seem entirely surprised to find that the colours chosen for him were deep colours.

“You are naturally pale; thus, we need deeper colours to make you seem healthier. They also accent your eyes; they are rather unusual and intense.” Victoria observed as she held different fabrics and patterns up to his face.

Tomas flinched.

Victoria sighed, “Do not misunderstand, they are quite fine. Perhaps, your best feature appearance-wise. However, Slytherins like myself and perhaps, you in the future are primarily attracted to power.”

“Then Fil… Tad is powerful?” Tomas mused.

Victoria smirked, “Very much so, he was a prefect in our time at Hogwarts. I believe the headmaster was prejudiced, my Filius would have been a fine Head Boy. People often underestimate your father due to his appearance; some have even tried to claim he is ineligible for a wand. Most persons of Goblin ancestry are forbidden to own or wield one. It is argued that like house elves, they don’t need them and so a law forbidding them from owning or wielding is a mere formality. Nevertheless,”

“Are you saying that I might receive comments regarding his supposed parentage as well as my origins?” Tomas frowned.

Victoria nodded, “There are those who believe that I chose poorly, I was allowed within reason to choose my bondmate. He was essentially pureblood, titled and from a well-known line. Parkinson witches do not usually inherit, the family estate is entailed upon the male line and so, some Heads of our family have welcomed our input into our future bonded.”

Once Victoria was satisfied with the patterns and colours chosen, she made an order for more clothes then Tomas appeared to have expected.

Ten pairs of trousers- five linen and five cotton, an assortment of linen and silk shirts with cooling charms liberally applied, fine leather sandals and loafers in varying shades of black and brown, ties, vests and even wizarding dress robes.

Madam Malkin beamed at her, “To whom should we send the receipt?”

“To the Gringotts estate manager for the House of Flitwick.”

A salesgirl gasped.

Victoria sniffed, “Not that it is any of your business, but this young man is my son and I expect him to be treated with such a level of courtesy.”

Both witches curtseyed and murmured their understanding.

After which, Tomas was led to **Slug and Jiggers** where Victoria selected potions ingredients for him and showed him how to determine quality. They purchased cauldrons from **Potage’s** ; a set of bronze scales, a silver knife and a collection of varied glass phials from **Wiseacre’s Wizarding Supplies**.

Victoria mused after sending their packages home by house elf, “You need a wand, Ollivander is fine for most people, but you are a special case. Some children receive merely practice wands for their seventh birthday since they are expected to merely understand what magic is and how one makes it work with you. Others require a wand to centre their magic. With your gifts, you will require a true wand as well as perhaps, a proper familiar. But for your needs, an Ollivander hasn’t quite the touch. I believe that what we need is a Gregorovitch, they would be best suited for it. I will visit them to request a special commission.”

“What did you mean about us being distantly related?” Tomas frowned.

Victoria glanced around surreptitiously before casting a privacy charm, “Ah, that. If I remember my own family history correctly, Magnolia Bulstrode, daughter of Marina Bulstrode and Basil Brown, married into the Parkinson family. Her brother Cassius bonded to Marcus Flint, their daughter Orchid married Callianassa Greengrass. Callianassa’s sister Hesperia was bonded to Branor Gaunt. You will find that most of the old families are related if you trace them back far enough. As for Filius, a millennium ago, Gryffindor and Slytherin were bonded. He descended from Gryffindor's heir, as his son, so would you have. Some families aren’t quite as circumspect in marrying distantly or whatnot. There are those who are embarrassments in all families, some consider squibs and werewolves to be such. They are disinherited and have limited career options, something that Filius has endeavoured to address from the shadows. He is one of the main supporters of the **Society for the Support of Squibs**.”

“What’s a squib?” Tomas asked frowning. Daveth had mentioned them earlier and he wanted to be sure he had understood correctly…

“There are those in Muggle families, or rather like the people you knew before, who have no magic. Yet sometimes, they have children who are like us; they can do extraordinary things and are called Muggleborns obviously. There are those who believe that those children should remain in the Muggle World where they would be likely be ostracized and mistreated. The same as our society treats those with no magic. For a person like me, born into a pureblood family with money and magic, I never had to consider what being different was like.” Victoria said thoughtfully.

“It wasn’t until I meet Filius that I learned to see outside my own circle, here was a very talented wizard who was mistreated because he looked different. He rose above that, becoming first a prefect and then a champion dueller internationally as well as acquiring two Masteries. Proving his worth to be numbered among us, he worked hard to give others those chances. I think that is why he chose you; he saw something of himself in you. He wanted to give you a brighter future, the things you never had; parents, education and if I have my way, friends. He knows all too well, the lure of revenge. It takes someone very strong to be able to take that anger and do something good with it.”

Tomas took what she had to say silently, Victoria just hoped that he learned what Filius had to teach him. If he took after his birth family… it would break Filius’ heart. Victoria sensed her new son was very strong, he had untapped potential in Dark Magic. It would have to be carefully cultivated and the best tutors came out of the Black Family. They understood best the lure and the necessity of regulating their use of Dark Magic. They weren’t perfect and bullied young Maris, born Marak Iberis who was the youngest son of Violetta, born Violet Henrietta Bulstrode and Cygnus Valerian Black. He had been exiled from his family and lived at a Muggle Boarding School. In fact, he had spent most of his life in the Muggle world after they learned he had no magic.

After knowing Filius, there was no way as a mother that she could do such a thing to Daveth. She had to help Filius teach Tomas how to properly face the world, having grown up in the Muggle World, there would be those who would still mistreat him. Those who would say they adopted him out of pity or to be able to claim his gifts, he had a hard road ahead of him, but Victoria would do her best to raise a strong young man like her husband.

XooooooooX

Filius collected a vial of forgetfulness potion, he was bonded to a Slytherin after all. He may be a Ravenclaw, but it was best to erase as much about his new son from the Muggle World. He would find legal ways to punish those he learned for certain had mistreated Tomas as well as searching out his Muggle family.

Tomas’ mother Merope Gaunt was dead as was his grandfather, although her brother lived. Filius knew that Morpheus Gaunt would want nothing to do with his nephew, Tomas’ very existence would offend him given their relationship with Salazar Slytherin who was said to have despised Muggles.

Filius portkeyed back to the Isle of Jersey, searching out the **Haute de la Garrenne** where the orphans from **Wool’s Orphanage** were currently staying.

Filius found the staff smoking and speaking disgustingly lude about their charges, while he normally embraced his difference, he knew that perverts like this respected strength. He used Polyjuice to make himself look like Victoria and then cast a voice copying charm on himself. He copied his wife’s pride and mannerisms exactly.

“Who is in charge here?”

The staff stiffened up.

“John Davidson, how may I help you, ma’am?”

“It’s Lady to you.” Filius said haughtily. 

“My apologies, lady.”

“Surely,” Filius said with a disdainful tone, “there is a more conducive place to talk.”

“Yes, lady.” Davidson leered offering his arm.

“I am on a time limit.” Filius said sniffing as he dodged the man, even without using Legilimancy, Filius could read his thoughts.

He followed the staff of the orphanage inside, ignoring the conditions as best he could.

He planned to add his vial of forgetfulness potion to make them forget that Tomas was here. He would have to find their water supply…

Filius was led into an office, where he was shown to a chair. He made a show of finding it distasteful. Even taking out a hastily conjured handkerchief bearing Victoria’s monogram and brushing his offered seat.

“How common, I suppose will have to make do.” Filius said before sitting primly. He added a convincing charm to his voice, “Tell me everything about a boy in your care, Tom Riddle.”

“Oh, the nun’s son? He’s a pretty boy, a favourite with our patrons. We receive a nice stipend to allow him a private room. He has a number of sponsors you might call them who pay for him to have slightly nicer food and clothing than the others. He is worth a lot to us; we can’t have him adopted.”

“How pathetic, whoring out a child. Especially one of his ancestry.” Filius said with venom.

“Ancestry?”

“That boy is not a prostitute’s son; he is the heir to two prominent families. You will pay for your mistreatment of him. Your orphanage is finished, your charges will be removed and transferred to a more suitable location. I will see to it personally.”

“Now see here, lady,” John said rudely.

Filius glowered, “No, you will be quiet and listen, you filthy useless excuse for a human being. You were given the charge of caring for children and you used that to mistreat them. You are a disgrace; you are quite lucky that I am the sort of person I am. I am someone who abides by the law, certain abilities of mine are considered illegal. There is much I wish I could do to people like you, but I will not stoop to your level. Your reign of terror over these children is over. Put your affairs in order, because I am going to do what you chose not to. I will protect these children and I will find homes for them. I will provide for their education personally and I will show them that some adults can be trusted.”

“You come in here with an attitude like that and you’re just asking for trouble.”

“I can’t Imperio you,” Filius said with icy sweetness, “but I can do this, Obliviate. I was never here. Tom was never here. He was adopted before you took these children on holiday. Tell me, where your well is and who was the man who insisted on Tom joining you. I want to know where to find him.”

The pervert obediently told Filius what he wanted to know.

Filius went to find the water source first, he added a bit of his blood while concentrating on what he wished them to forget: his arrival and Tomas’ presence.

Then he went to find the man who had abused his son…

Obliviate was almost too good for the likes of him, but Filius would not break the law for revenge.

Filius made himself invisible, resizing his Silver Arrow and flew out to find that monster, he found to his disgust that the man had another boy he was abusing.

He assumed the appearance of a muggle working on the boat after using a sleeping charm on them to move around unnoticed. No Polyjuice this time, just a charm that gave him the appearance of another. Filius knocked on the master suite of the yacht, calling out the man’s name. “Sir? There is message for you… from Parliament.”

“What? I said I was not to be disturbed.”

“My apologies, they said it was urgent.”

“Fine.”

There was a rustle and then, the door opened.

Filius negated his charm and stood there in his usual form, looking completely innocent. “Stupify.”

The muggle fell, he was wearing only a robe.

Filius used a weak levitating charm to get him inside the cabin and closing the door behind him. “Hello, I’m a friend of Tom’s. Don’t worry, this man can’t hurt you again. If you had the chance at a real family, where you would be well treated, and this would never happen again, would you take it?”

“Yes?” The boy said shaking and trying to cover his naked body.

Filius smiled at him, “Why don’t you put on your clothes? I’ll buy you something better later as a gift. I know just the family to take you in. They will love you; you’ll go to a good school and people like this will never trouble you again.”

Filius turned to give the boy privacy while manipulating the pervert politician’s memories, he wouldn’t remember Tom or this boy.

Filius knew two squibs who couldn’t receive assistance in having a child naturally due to their lack of magic and having been cut off from their families meant that no member would assist them. They would cherish any child; they were both women who worked for him and he liked them as people. Given how he had been mistreated by men, Filius hoped that the boy could open his heart to those ladies. 

Once the boy was dressed, Filius silently cast a sleeping charm on him. “You seem tired, when you wake up, all of this will be behind you.”

He used his portkey to take them to his ship where he put the boy in the care of Daveth’s nurse, Anna.

Her eyes widened, “Master Filius,”

“The boy has been mistreated, Anna; he needs strong parents who will raise him to be a good man. I know I can trust you and I will ensure it is legal. He is likely muggle, but that matters little to you.” Filius said thoughtfully.

Anna held the boy in her arms, weeping, “Thank you, Cathy will want to do the same.”

Filius squeezed her shoulder, “You are wonderful women and this boy is lucky to have you. I will ensure that the adoption is legal.”

He left her and went to find the orphanage, Filius was skirting the law but he didn’t care. Obliviating a few muggles and rescuing abused children; especially, a wizard was hardly something anyone should find fault with.

He intended to have the two boys’ records and make the staff at Wool’s think that neither boy was on the Isle of Jersey this summer.

XoooooooX

After finishing their shopping in Diagon Alley, Victoria introduced Tomas to yet another form of magical transportation: flooing. They flooed to Gregorovitch’s in Hamburg, where they met a young wizard who introduced himself as Izaak Gregorovitch.

“Is your father Mykew here?” Victoria frowned, using a translation charm on the both of them. She had learned French rather than Russian when she was younger.

Izaak shook his head, “He is on a core hunting expedition, lady.”

“I see, my young ward here is a parseltongue. He is a very powerful wizard for his age, a practice wand will not do. Unfortunately, Ollivanders do not as a rule work with snake related cores. I had hoped your father might consider the commission…”

“A wand for a parseltongue? That is notoriously tricky. I know that in the past boomslang venom, crystallised, of course, has been used. There is also runespoor and ashwinder… I have heard that it might be possible to use basilisk skin, shell or venom; but given that breeding them is illegal, it is unlikely we could experiment.” Izaak said circling Tomas.

“Tomas is a descendent of Slytherin and very powerful, his magic feels very aligned to Dark Magic. I intend to request that a member of the House of Black tutor him.” Victoria mused.

“Black? Very wise…” Izaak nodded. “I have heard much about them. I am surprised that they do not send their children to Durmstrang more often.”

“We are still considering Tomas’ schooling, but I believe that my bonded would like to see him attend Hogwarts. As a descendent of Slytherin, it would be unseemly for him to attend elsewhere.” Victoria offered.

“What speaks best to you? Venom, skin, shell or fangs?” Izaak asked thoughtfully.

“Venom.” Tomas answered immediately, having listened silently until now.

“Boomslang then… other than the parseltongue, what other instances of accidental magic has he accomplished?” Izaak eyed him critically.

“He managed to apparate and side-alonged a snake untaught,” Victoria smirked.

“Untrained side-along apparition, that is a sign of very strong magic. You believe that he is very talented in Dark Magic as well, I will have to pair the Boomslang crystallised venom with a worthy wand wood. What sort of career might you consider?”

“I’m eight, why would I know that?” Tomas glowered.

“Do you wish to care for the ill?” Izaak pressed. “Raise snakes? Protect others as an Auror? Brew potions? Research?”

“Raise snakes if I must choose now.” Tomas grumbled.

“I will see what Dark aligned woods I have that might pair with crystallised boomslang venom,” Izaak mused.

Victoria raised an eyebrow in surprise, “You?”

“Unless you have an issue with it. I am quite young by your estimation, but I am a Gregorovitch. It would be a rare experience, with my father absent and your need great, I am your best option presently.”

“If you believe yourself worthy of the commission.” Victoria decided to give the young man a chance, he was correct that she would prefer a wand sooner rather than later.

This Gregorovitch was more likely to provide a wand worthy of her adopted son, rather an Ollivander who preferred not to craft such wands.

Victoria would use the Flitwick seal after he owled her that the commission was completed, so that the goblin executor would have this young man paid.

After the possible price was agreed upon, Victoria and Tomas flooed back to the International Floo centre in London where she apparated them to the castle.

She would let him pick out a room in the nursery wing, for now at least. When he turned eleven, Tomas would be moved into a different wing. If he was indeed an heir to the Slytherin and Peverell Estate, then he would, unlike Daveth, move into his own home when he came of age.

Daveth was at the Farleys’ on a much-protested playdate, giving her time to settle Tomas in and introduce him to a house elf she intended to assign him. Daveth was excited about the prospect of a brother, he didn’t want to be left out. Daveth had asked for a sibling before but Victoria hadn’t become pregnant for a while.

XoooooooX

Filius located Wool’s Orphanage and apparated to the neared Public Apparition Point, once more assuming Victoria’s appearance and mannerisms. It was not difficult to once more transfigure his own clothing to hers. She was far easier for him to portray and he knew she wouldn’t mind. After all, even in the Wizarding World few took notice of him at first; Filius expected that his natural height would prevent them from taking him seriously.

He likely ought to have arrived with a companion, but with Victoria off with Tomas seeing to his education and wardrobe, Filius felt it wise to keep this to as few as possible. Having been busy with his Masteries and his professional duelling exhibitions, as well as his current position as a duelling instructor at Beauxbatons, Filius had been rather detached from British pureblood society. Victoria and himself had waited until he had finished his Masteries before conceiving a child. There were those who had claimed his goblin ancestry had made him infertile or that their bonding was cursed. As far as anyone at Hogwarts needed to be concerned, Tomas would be their child. After graduation, Tomas’ ancestry could be quietly spoken of.

Filius doubted his father Ward would have much to say, Edward Flitwick spent most of his time managing their bookstore chain. Their Wizengamot seat was held by his sister Lowenna Longbottom who was the matron of the Longbottom family. His nephew Arranz Fagan, who was called ‘Arfang’ by their family, was to start at Hogwarts this September with his best friend Septimus Weasley. Both were expected to be Sorted into Gryffindor and would likely battle it out in time to be prefect.

Despite likely being Sorted into Slytherin, Filius was certain that his nephew and Septimus would look out for Tomas. While Tomas would later do the same for Daveth.

Filius had made his way to the orphanage where he haughtily demanded to speak with the proprietress to the young woman who answered the door.

“I’ll fetch Mrs Cole.” The girl stammered out.

An older woman, likely of age with his mother, appeared.

“Young Martha said you wished to speak to me.” The woman sniffed.

“Yes, I am an acquaintance of Lord,” Filius spoke the name of the Muggle pervert that he had obliviated, “he recommended this place. I wish to know more about a boy he mentioned to me, a Tom Riddle?”

“The Lord sent you, ma’am?” Mrs Cole frowned.

Filius nodded, “Yes,” he had no qualms about lying to Muggles, much less ones who turned a blind eye, much less was party to abuse. “I wished to,” he smirked, “obliviate. Now Mrs Cole, give me Tom’s file. I would also like adoption paperwork for a young boy with similar dark hair and hazel eyes.”

“You mean Billy?” the muggle said woodenly.

“Yes, he is on holiday with Tom in Jersey, is he not?” Filius mused.

“Both are, ma’am.” Mrs Cole replied.

Filius signed the adoption paperwork with an assumed name for both boys. Unlike Gringotts or the Ministry’s, they weren’t charmed or perhaps, hexed with punishments for filling them out untruthfully. Filius would add forgetfulness potion here as well, Tom and Billy would disappear.

Billy would have wonderful parents with Anna and Cathy; with Billy’s file, the goblins would use this file to ensure the adoption was legal. The orphanage’s paperwork need not be accurate. Given that the boy was a Muggle, it was unlikely that either Cathy or Anna’s families would be able to thwart the adoption. If they attempted well, Filius was much preferred by Gringotts to most wizards who treated them as if they were lesser creatures.

Once he was certain he had all he needed; including Tomas’ Muggle things, Filius added the forgetfulness potion to their soup.

He exited the orphanage and allowed the potion to wear off, ending his various charms to return to his usual self before Apparating back to the castle.

XoooooooX

After dinner, Filius escorted Tomas to the family’s ritual room where he had had his adopted son’s muggle things placed.

“Why am I here, Tad?” Tomas frowned.

“I retrieved things from your room at the orphanage, I was unsure what you might want, so I brought it all.”

Tomas dug through the pile, taking out a few books and a bag of what appeared to be money.

“We should take another trip to Gringotts soon, they have the ability to convert Muggle money to Wizarding money. We can add this to your vault there, I can make arrangements that only you can remove it.”

“What about the others? I don’t like them, but they don’t deserve to be treated the way we are… were.” Tomas said quietly.

“At least one of them, I already rescued. Do you remember Anna? He is going to be her and her wife Cathy’s son. I plan to argue to my sister, that we need enact more than just anti-squib and anti-creature discrimination laws but also employ squibs to ensure that all muggle orphans are raised in safety. There are those like Anna and Cathy who are unable to have children of their own, it is my hope that these children might be adopted by them.”

“You want to give us all families?” Tomas blinked.

“If I can’t, I want them to at least have somewhere safe to grow up. I will argue that they deserve the same chances for education as our squibs. At the very least, their trust vaults are usually exchanged into Muggle currency and they are sent to proper schools, not the sort of education you were receiving. Maybe it won’t be Eton or Harrow, but it will be a school that will allow them to go to university or to a good career.” Filius said enthusiastically.

“So, we won’t be limited to moly houses or nunneries, that’s a relief.”

“Nunneries? Moly houses?” Filius frowned.

“Whore houses,” Tomas said in a disgusted tone. “Our experiences in Wool’s gave us limited skills; we could read and write to a certain extent as well as some understanding of maths. Some stayed because they had acquired similar perversions…”

“Like Martha?” Filius frowned.

“I prefer not to discuss the staff.” Tomas spat.

“Very well; perhaps, not with me but you will have to at least agree to discuss this with someone.”

“Like who?” Tomas scowled.

“In the Wizarding World, we have specialist healers who treat our minds after trauma. Not all persons in our World consider it to be a trusted field of healing. There are those who don’t believe it is any worthier of study than being able to treat diseases that affect those who have close Muggle ancestry or are squibs.”

“Trauma?” Tomas mumbled.

“Your experience could have lasting consequences; if you are deemed worthy to inherit your ancestors’ Estate, you will need to procreate to ensure the continuation of your line. This means you will have to be bonded or married by your estimation. Nevertheless, it is something that you will have to do. We can discuss this when you are older, but you will need to work on yourself before you will be strong enough by mentally and physically. You may have nutritional concerns; these, of course, must be addressed first. We are willing to help you adjust to both freedom and being part of a family as well as education into your magical abilities.”

“What do I owe you for this?” Tomas frowned.

“Owe?” Filius blinked, “Nothing, rather I want you to rise above your past. I want you to become someone you are proud to see in the mirror. Someone who finds something that makes living worth it.”

“What is that for you?” Tomas asked curiously.

“My family; originally, that was my parents and sister Lowenna, but it is now Victoria, Daveth and you. I have two Masteries and I am one of the foremost duellers in the world as well as teaching a duelling course at Beauxbatons. Most people would consider those higher accomplishments to be proud of, but they would be wrong. Sure, due to some persons’ preconceptions of me due to my ancestry, I have had to work harder than most people, but it has made me stronger.”

Filius continued, “I understand the plight of Muggleborns, Squibs and even Werewolves due to my own experiences with prejudice and mistreatment. I have never felt comfortable among the titled pureblood circles and leave that to my sister. Victoria enjoys their celebrations more than I. Unless my family by blood or bonding is hosting, I usually avoid mingling.”

“Masteries?” Tomas frowned.

“Ah, they are something like degrees in the Muggle World, but they are studied for in Apprenticeships. It was only due to my connections to the House of Longbottom and Malfoy, that was I even accepted to my apprenticeships. Flitwicks are looked at in pity and distaste, being part Creature is sometimes seen as being worse than being related to Muggles. Of course, it depends on the creature…”

“Why are you telling me this?” Tomas scowled.

“If I can marry a proud woman like Victoria, who by all expectations should have cursed me for my audacity as well as achieving my two masteries; there should be little you cannot do. Should you one day wish to become Victoria and my child by blood, I would gladly do so. I believe that like my height and ears, you would retain not only your affinity for Dark Magic but also your parseltongue. Some things, even blood adoption cannot change. As far as the world need know, you are my firstborn. You may claim my name as long as you wish. Victoria and I will see to your health and education among other needs. You are Tomas Malik Flitwick, as a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, you have a great deal of potential. As your father, it is my honour and duty to help nurture that potential.”

What Tomas did not choose to keep, Filius let him burn. It was a gesture meant to help his new son begin fresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haute de Gaurrane is from Godfather's Duty where they rescued Harry and Izaak Gregorovitch is from Unlikely Heroes, although I can't remember is Izaak was mentioned in passing or just appeared.


	3. First Friends and Meeting the Longbottoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomas makes his first friend, Filius tells his sister about Tomas and Tomas meets his Aunt Lowenna Longbottom as well as multiple cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon name easter eggs in this chapter! How many can you find? This fic universe is not Newt Scamander Movies compliant. The term 'grandbearer' is used if the ancestor who carried the child is male.

Chapter 3- First Friends

Tomas had somewhat gotten used to the strange creatures who served them at the castle; the house elves. His was named Rhys…

He now had clothes every bit as nice as Daveth’s, with the exception of having proper trousers. He had poured over his new books. Flitwick Castle had a library the size of a church… his new family recommended a number of books and he often was invited to join Filius and Daveth for a bedtime story. He was then escorted to his own bed and tucked in, an experience he had always resented the children who had known their parents for.

He had been at the Castle for three days when he was told over breakfast that he was expected to floo to Mansfield Hall with Victoria while Daveth went to visit the Farleys.

Filius had a meeting with his sister Lady Lowenna, whom Tomas had yet to meet.

Nor had he met this mysterious tutor from the Black Family…

They travelled by floo to a place known as Mansfield Hall.

They were met by a house elf, “Lady Victoria, Mistress Maria is waiting for you.”

They were escorted to the library where Tomas noticed a boy who might be his age but taller and broader as well as a woman who was likely his mother.

“Lady Victoria,” the woman said from a comfortable armchair.

“Lady Maria.” Victoria greeted her sister by bonding.

“So, this is your son.”

Tomas stood proudly as she introduced him.

“This is Tomas Flitwick; I believe he will be Sorted with Oran. It is my hope that they might become friends.”

“Why did you not bring him to meet my son sooner?” Lady Maria frowned.

“We were abroad,” Lady Victoria said primly _,_ “Despite being merely a few trips by floo, it seemed unwise to not take advantage of living with Filius.”

“We have taken a different approach. Phrixos, as you know, is abroad himself due to his role as an ambassador to the Ministry of United North America.”

“Are the others here?”

“Castor is visiting Wellesley Ridge, I believe that Arfang is there visiting Septimus as well. Clara is spending time with Diadema Goshawk. Clytemnestra is with Maelana Carrow and Theia Avery. I kept Oran here, per your request, that he might meet your son. He had hoped to visit **Alexandria’s** , despite the differences in age many of our sons enjoy the reading room there.”

“ **Alexandria’s**?” Tomas asked before noticing Victoria’s hand gesture.

“Victoria, I am astounded. A young man with this sort of potential for Dark Magic and you have not informed him of such a repository?” Lady Maria asked incredulously.

Victoria was stiff as she retorted, “We have been focusing on nurturing other talents. I wish to give him grounding methods. We are both skilled in Dark Magic, we understand its allures. We know that the most likely House for our sons to be Sorted into is Slytherin. Given that they will begin Hogwarts at the same time, I had hoped that our sons might become friends. I may not have been very active in pureblood society since graduation, but I have kept track of births and know who is of age with my sons. Your Oran was my first preference,”

Lady Maria interrupted her, “Who was your second choice?”

Victoria sniffed, “Renard Lestrange, it was my hope that they would be the most academically gifted and that whoever was not chosen as Head Boy would become the Seventh Year Prefect.”

“Renard is intelligent, he is after all the scion of two Dark Families. Then again, since he is expected to be my nephew; Tomas and Renard will no doubt see much of one another. I believe that his betrothed is Jocasta, daughter of Lowenna Longbottom and Marius Flint,”

“You forget that his maternal grandbearer is a Lupin and his paternal grandbearer is an Ollivander.” Lady Maria said snidely. “One being a mostly Gryffindor family and the other, Ravenclaw. He might sort anywhere…”

“Oran’s sire, my brother Phrixos was a Slytherin and you were a Ravenclaw, he might sort there but I think not. No, I am certain that Renard will be a Slytherin with our sons; despite Faolan Lupin being the Gryffindor you mention and Guinevere Ollivander, a Ravenclaw as well.”

Oran seemed just as annoyed by his mother’s behaviour as Tomas was embarrassed. The two of them headed over to a pair of chairs leaving the women to a verbal catfight.

“I’m sorry about my mother,” Oran sighed.

“Do they always act like this?” Tomas frowned.

“You really haven’t spent much time in our circles, have you?” the taller boy blinked.

“We travel because of Tad’s business; I spent a lot of time reading. Since I am supposed to begin my pre-Hogwarts studies, Mother wished for me to be more social. Given my skills, she decided that I would do best with a private tutor.” Tomas said mixing his own experiences with what he knew about his adopted family.

“Really?” Oran grinned, “I spend some time at Basilius Malfoy’s School, but I have tutors for some things.”

“Tell me more about this **Alexandria’s**.” Tomas asked with his eyes sparkling.

“ **Alexandria’s Inferno** is a dark bookshop but inside it has a huge library. Most books there are not for purchase. It is bigger on the inside than the outside and inside time runs differently, you can spend hours there only to exit it and find out much less time had passed. I am jealous of Alexandre Burke and Marcus Bulstrode; the Bulstrodes own **Alexandria’s** and the Burkes have a shop that deals in magical items next door. Their children often spend more time in **Alexandria’s** rather than socialising with our peers.” Oran said sagely.

Tomas asked more about the boys that their mothers mentioned earlier; Oran’s elder brother Castor, as well as Septimus and Arfang.

“Castor is Mother’s heir; she intends him to bond to a daughter of the House of Black. Arfang, you know him of course, he is your cousin. His mother is Lady Lowenna after all, Arfang is closest to Septimus Weasley.”

Tomas did his best to avoid snickering at such a name…

“What’s it like having an older brother?” Tomas asked instead.

“Castor… is not my favourite person but Mother adores him. Father is gone a lot on Ministry business, I am jealous that you have spent time abroad.” Oran confessed.

Tomas shrugged, “It’s not a big deal,” aside from meeting Filius and his snake, it had usually been horrible.

His snake who preferred to wrap around him slid his head out of his sleeve. ‘ _Who this?_ ’

Tomas chuckled, ‘ _This is Oran, my adopted cousin and hopefully, my friend._ ’

Oran’s eyes grew wide, “You’re a parseltongue? I thought they were extinct!” then the other boy blinked, “Where did you inherit it? Is there a link to Slytherin in your family?”

“Of course, it is quite distant as you can no doubt imagine. Mother was ever so pleased; my first wand is to be a special commission. She said I need a proper wand, not a practice wand.” Tomas said proudly.

“How does your father feel about it?” Oran frowned.

“Tad says it is a sign that I have strong magic, I must take after my mother. He agrees that I am likely to be Sorted in Slytherin.”

“Don’t you have a younger brother?”

“Yes, Daveth. He’s cute, I guess; he likes to paint, and his favourite stories come from **The Tales of Beedle the Bard**. He leaves me alone when I ask…” Tomas was happy that Daveth didn’t treat him as if he had usurped his position…

“I think that Daveth is the same age as my sister Clytemnestra…”

“You have such odd names…” Tomas said before swallowing in embarrassment, “My apologies.”

“The Crouches prefer good English names, while the Notts have Greek ones. My name is Oran Edward, it doesn’t seem to fit; well, the Oran anyway. It means ‘pale one’ or ‘pale green one’ in Irish, pine or ash in Aramaic as well as ‘lion’ in Berber. My father and mother were in Algeria when I was conceived… I was named after the city they stayed in.”

“My name is Tomas, its Welsh for ‘Thomas’, which also has its roots in Aramaic, but it curiously means twin.” Tomas left out that he was said to be named after his birth father who was heir to a barony. It was a fact that he learned only recently at Gringotts and hadn’t really had time to process. Apparently, his birth parents were legally married, a fact he never knew before. But given that his birth mother died in childbirth and his sire never sought him out, how was he to know?

“What name did your parents chose for your middle name?”

“Malik; it is Sumerian and means ‘king’. They were surprised by my parseltongue but given its ties to the Slytherin Family, whose most familiar member’s name Salazar has similar origins, it makes sense.” Tomas shrugged; his response was true.

The two continued to talk quietly while Tomas pet his snake and occasionally, filled her in. It was so odd having a cousin and being treated by an agemate with respect. But Tomas was not about to mess up this chance.

XoooooooX

Despite being bonded to Marius Flint; the only child of Julia, born to the House of Pucey and Marcus Flint, his sister Lowenna insisted that the children at least live in Tinworth, due to the Longbottom Family’s charge to protect Arthur Pendragon’s birthplace: **Tintagael.**

His sister had been born in Tomle Chase, while he had been born at Flitwick Castle. He was technically also a Longbottom, despite bearing his sire’s name.

He was escorted into his sister’s office by Chessy, one of the Longbottom house elves.

“Filius,” his sister sighed, looking up from her papers.

“So, I stumbled upon a very interesting orphan boy. A parseltongue,”

Lowenna blinked in surprise, “Really…”

“My intent is to reference our relationship to Salazar, he was after all Godric, our ancestor’s mate. The families that matter know that we are Godric’s most direct heirs, it is just as likely that a lost Slytherin descendent would be discovered as the emergence of a parseltongue in our family.”

Lowenna sighed, “Given that people think that despite being born to a Longbottom, you are more goblin and less wizard, it would be interesting to see their reactions to you having a parseltongue for a son. Are you certain this boy is worthy?”

“Do you remember how I was treated? That unlike you, who took after mother in height and appearance, I ended up with goblin features despite our sire’s blood adoption. This boy was mistreated; according to our Daveth’s nanny, he has physical scars and I know he was touched in ways a child should never be.” Filius admitted bitterly.

“How have you handled this?” Lowenna frowned.

“I acquired two mistreated boys, the Muggle boy I put in Daveth’s nanny’s care. I had hoped we could propose funding an orphanage for Magical Muggleborns. These children are being trained in ways that breaks my heart as a parent. It allows Squibs to participate in society in a meaningful way and those who are unable to have children of their own to have them. If we could secretly investigate other orphanages, it is my fear that Wool’s isn’t the only place where terrible things happen to children.”

“You want me to argue that given how some Muggleborns are treated, that we infiltrate the Muggle Government and its departments using Squibs. That these squibs take notes on who mistreats a child and that we find ways to remove the abusers from interacting with children, preferably legally. We then separate those that display magic and allow persons within the Magical community who cannot have children to adopt.”

Filius nodded sheepishly, “Yes,”

“I will discuss this with some of my associates to see who might vote with me. I expect your family to join mine for dinner. I will have to ask Arfang to return soon, he will need to be informed of the boy’s adoption. His name?” Lowenna frowned.

“Tomas Malik,” Filius said proudly.

“A fine name. It will be early at five, so inform Victoria that it might be best for the children to skip tea. Jacquelina and Daveth will likely still need to be sent to bed early. Would you like to stay over?”

Filius grinned at his sister, “That would be lovely.”

“I will make the arrangements and speak to my children. Marius won’t like it, but he will likely dine at **The Spiny Serpent**.”

Filius knew that his brother by bonding, Marius Flint disliked him. Despite the distance of years, there were those who distrusted the Flints since Percival Dumbledore’s sister Honoria married into that family. However, the Flints and the Dumbledores had been neighbours for ages; thus, a bonding between them was not unexpected. Yet, given that it was the impression that Percival Dumbledore went crazy and tortured muggle boys; resulting in some of their deaths, while the others were severely crippled for life, that soured other’s perception of the Flint Family. While their artistry in jewellery was very much admired, few preferred their company.

Lowenna was at the time, a rich heiress who was expected to at least be the regent of the Longbottom Estate until a son was born to that family. While Marius’ prospects were hampered by their family’s distant relationship to the Dumbledores and being known as a Dark Family; both made some people distrustful of them. Most Slytherin associated Families were less than agreeable to uniting with a family seemingly tainted like the House of Flitwick was.

Luckily for Filius’ aunt Marcia Demelza, born to the House of Longbottom, she was married to Ajax Malfoy before the knowledge of her sister Morwenna (Filius and Lowenna’s mother) bonding to Edward Flitwick was known. Their father had been raised at home and was tutored there; their parents met by accident when their private Apparition tests were accidentally scheduled at the same time. They began a correspondence and Morwenna convinced her father to accept her choice.

Marcia never forgave her sister for the scandal and well, they never mingled with their cousin Atticus. Given that Atticus bonded to Muriel Prewett, who was just as rude to Squibs and Muggleborns as she was to Halfbloods; well… that was obvious that she had a hand in choosing Atticus’ wife.

She wanted to distance herself and her only child from children born due to their aunt’s misalliance. Sadly, Ajax had banished her from Malfoy Manor soon after the scandal was known, making her raise Atticus in one of the houses in France meant for surviving bonded of deceased Malfoys. She was allowed to make an appearance as host if they were chosen to host an event in the social calendar but often the real duties were performed by Ajax’s sister Lucinia, who had joined the Burke family.

Filius sometimes felt sorry for her, Aunt Marcia was not responsible for his own mother’s choices and punishing her for her sister’s choice in bonded was beyond cruel. She had been reportedly unwell for some time. Atticus had been moved to Malfoy Manor after his eleventh birthday and his visits to his mother were rare afterwards. Filius wondered if due to Ajax’s treatment of his aunt whether she had been allowed to meet her grandchildren, his own second cousins: Ælia Enite, Abraxus Galatyn and Apollus Gawain. Ælia was a year ahead of Tomas and Abraxus a year younger, while Apollus was about Daveth’s age.

All in all, Filius was pleased how his meeting with his sister had gone. He was hopeful that she would find a way to reform the muggle orphanages, punish those who mistreated children and ensure that the children were cared for compassionately. Those who weren’t adopted at least deserved the chance to acquire respectable job skills and some degree of education. Given that Lowenna was a Gryffindor and a politician, presenting the problem to her was the best solution. As a Gryffindor and a mother, the idea of children being abused was no doubt disheartening as well as infuriating. As a politician, Lowenna would know the best way to go about this without causing the sort of scandal that a less tempered or patient wizard might when insisting on change.

XoooooooX

Eventually, Tomas and Oran were called for by their respective mothers.

Tomas wasn’t sure how he felt about Victoria’s behaviour and treatment of Oran’s mother, but he wasn’t fond of Lady Maria Crouch.

They excused themselves with Oran escorting them to the floo in the front parlour, the taller boy asked quietly if he might write Tomas. Of course, a smirking Victoria agreed at once.

Tomas muttered before entering the floo, “It was nice to meet you.” 

Oran grinned, “I want to show you around _Alexandria’s_ some time. If any place has books on Parseltongue, it would be there. Hogwarts likely has them locked up in the Restricted section or the Headmaster’s Tower.

“I’m sure that could be arrangeable.”

Then Tomas and his adopted mother flooed back to Flitwick Castle.

XoooooooX

Lowenna Longbottom waited impatiently for her children to return.

Jocasta, who bore her sire’s surname Flint **,** arrived first sulking.

“I am sorry to have to cut your time with your friends Calla and Colina. We have family business to discuss.”

Calla was one of the four Brown sisters; with Chrysanthemum who was the eldest, Carnellia who was born between Calla and Chrysanthemum as well as Camilla who was the youngest. Colina Ross was the younger sister of Isobel, who was expected to start at Hogwarts soon. She was of an age with Callidora and Cedrella Black. They also had a brother, a bit older than Camilla, named Ashton. Curiously, despite the four sisters having as expected floral names, they all began with the letter 'c' but the brother's name did not. Colina was a McLaggen and was the expected heiress of the respected hedge witch shop in Hill of Tara settlement that was hidden within the many barrows on that plain.

“What is the trouble?”

“Your uncle’s family is returning to Britain,” Lowenna announced.

“Which uncle?” Jocasta asked petulantly.

“Filius.”

“Oh, the goblin.”

Lowenna’s eyes flashed and Jocasta found herself with her mouth sealed shut. She could, of course, breathe; but speaking was neigh impossible.

“You are not to speak of my brother that way.” Lowenna snapped.

Her elder daughter’s expression was defiant.

“I know your father dislikes my brother, but you are not allowed to insult your uncle. I won’t have it. Now, their family will be joining us for dinner. They are bringing both their sons.”

Jocasta blinked in confusion.

“Tomas and Daveth, Tomas is a parseltongue while Daveth is an artist. You will be polite, or you will be joining Jacquelina and Daveth in going to bed early. Now I want you to go to your room and consider why insulting your uncle is wrong. Need I remind you that while neither of us resembles my brother Filius, you had just as much chance of inheriting those features that you despise, as Daveth did.”

Jocasta stormed out, just in time for Brutus to appear. Brutus, like his elder sister, bore her bonded’s surname.

“Brutus,” Lowenna nodded as he gently shut the door.

“You called mother?”

“I am sorry to have pulled you away from your art lessons.”

The Flint family and the Rosier family jointly owned a fine jewellery store that was patronized by all of the top families.

All children born to the Flint and Rosier families were given art lessons in hopes that they might eventually become designers of fine jewellery. Not all were equally gifted, there were other jobs in the shop such as sales or selecting quality jewels and metal. Marius was not a romantic, but he did gift her with expensive pieces to wear to various events. Often their spouses found their footing there as well. Unless they, like herself, had other duties…

Brutus was near in age to her adopted nephew; he would start the following September. Lowenna hoped they would end up close enough that Tomas would look out for Brutus and show him around.

Lowenna explained that his cousins were coming for dinner.

“Cousins? On Aunt Victoria’s side?”

Brutus was clearly referring to her nephews Castor Crouch and Oran Nott, as well as Clara Crouch and Clytemnestra Nott. His Aunt Victoria supposedly had only Daveth and her brother Eustace had his Eleanor.

Lowenna corrected him and discussed Tomas but neglected to add that he was adopted. With Filius retiring from competitive duelling to teach it, their families could actually celebrate properly. 

Brutus was curious as to his new cousin, which made Lowenna more relaxed. Clytemnestra was young enough to possibly not realize that Tomas was new…

She would have to tell Arfang, she just hoped he took it well. Despite being an agemate with Castor Crouch and cousins through Filius bonding to Lady Maria Crouch's sister-by-bonding Lady Victoria, Lowenna knew that Arfang and Septimus disliked him.

XoooooooX

Tomas quietly followed an excitable Daveth and Filius through the floo, with Victoria right behind him.

“Auntie ‘wenna!” Daveth said excitedly, jumping into her arms.

“Hello, Davy boy.” Lowenna said with a small smile.

Lowenna was a little more expressive then Victoria but not quite at the level of Filius.

“You must be Tomas.” The other adult witch said examining him intently.

“You are my Aunt Lowenna?” Tomas asked quietly.

“Yes, it is not well known but the Longbottom family are the closest descendants to Godric Gryffindor. It is also known to us that Godric was the mate of Salazar Slytherin.”

“Wait… mate? Aren’t they both male?” Tomas was confused.

Filius spoke up before anyone else could, “Yes, they were. Now, our closest relations are all in male-female relationships. Magic allows for male partners to have children with the right circumstances. Female partners usually have more difficulty, either one partner uses a potion to change their genitals or a male relative makes a donation that allows them to conceive a child. Also, I believe that gestation takes a month longer.” 

Tomas didn’t quite understand; he would research it further later. Right now, he wanted to separate himself as much from sex as possible.

He nodded, “Thank you.”

Filius allowed the topic to drop.

They were escorted into the formal dining room, only due to the number of diners. The younger children sat together with Victoria to supervise, while Lowenna sat at the opposite end of the table. Filius and Tomas at either hand leaving Brutus and Arfang to sit beside them.

Brutus was more solemn and observant, while Arfang was more openly curious then Lowenna seemed to be comfortable with.

Nevertheless, the children seemed to be interacting well. This gave both parents growing confidence that Arfang would look out for Tomas just as much as he would Brutus as well as Tomas looking out for Brutus when they were at Hogwarts.


	4. A Dark Arts tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomas' pre-Hogwarts education begins

Chapter 4- A Dark Arts tutor 

Victoria finally decided upon the proper tutor from the House of Black…

She had considered Phin Burbage, given that he was disowned for having more open-minded ideas about Squibs and Muggles, he had seemed a plausible choice.

However, discrete inquires proved that he had limited skill at Dark Magic. Likely, why he had joined the House of Burbage as consort. So, Victoria had invited his sister Betria, who had joined the House of Burke.

The Burke Family were well-known for their Dark shop that sold many barely legal and some not-so-legal items out of the shop that was next door to **Alexandria’s** where many Dark inclined witches and wizards sought out their reading room or paid commissions for the Bulstrodes to track down rare tomes and scrolls.

Victoria had hoped that the Daughter of the House of Black would consider tutoring her son. 

The Dark witch had four children of her own; Alexandre Nihal, Hamon Pelles, Danbrain Hassaleh and Betria Sigune that they called Bethne. Danbrain was near Tomas in age…

When a house elf announced the arrival of Lady Burke, Victoria rose to curtsy before gesturing for her guest to be seated.

Betria sat delicately, “You had a proposal for me…”

Victoria nodded, “The Black Family’s reputation for Dark Magic is well-known, in the proper circles, of course. My eldest son Tomas is quite skilled, despite his ancestry,” by which Victoria honestly meant his Muggle blood, “I hope that he might be taught how to harness it. It must be balanced; I have my own ways, but they may not work for him and I want him to have the best.”

Betria was thoughtful, asking questions as to Tomas’ age and displayed skill.

Victoria answered as honestly as she could, inwardly smirking when Betria’s interest was belied by a faint fluttering of her eyelids at the news that her Tomas was a parseltongue.

Betria refused to give her an answer as to whether she would tutor Tomas or not. However, she did insist on meeting and testing the boy.

Victoria imperiously sent for her adopted son, she had no doubt that Lady Betria would accept. After all, a parseltongue was rare and no Black would refuse to guide one with such a gift.

XoooooooX

Tomas was reading when Rhys, his elf said his mother was expecting him in her study. He set aside his book, absently memorizing the page number before making his way there.

An imperious woman with blue-black hair and eyes like black pearls frowned at Tomas.

He could feel the power radiating from her, the hum was similar to that of the air before a thunderstorm. It was intriguing...

“He seems... to be worth my time. I am already tutoring Lady Cedrella... she has a gift for recognizing, subduing and destroying Dark Artefacts. She has potential as an Unspeakable, my bonded is displeased that our own children do not possess such a gift. Borgin and Burke are renowned for our inventory which has included dark artefacts.”

“How old is young Lady Cedrella?” Victoria mused.

“Your son is six?” Betria sniffed.

Tomas stiffened, “I will be nine in December.”

“That makes Cedrella nine years your elder, nine is a plausible age to begin learning to harness and control your gift with Dark Magic. Were you six as I presumed, I would refuse. A six-year-old does not have the... maturity to deal with Dark Magic. It can be very enthralling and without proper grounding methods can drive one insane. Marrying overly near relations can also result in a greater chance of such things. You must take after your sire in height...” Betria said dismissively.

Victoria's voice was icy, “I believe that my son's magic is hampering his growth, with proper training, it should settle, and his body will mature.”

Tomas suspected that she was glossing over his physical health due to his time with Muggles and using his magic as an excuse.

“We will begin with meditation; I recommend focusing crystals. He should meditate three times a day. In the morning with a lepidolite, hematite in the afternoon and amethyst before bed. He may have some skill at Legilimency or Occlumency. These branches of magic are little understood and the most skilled are of the Prince line. Perhaps, Julius Prince will agree to teach him... his sons Marcellus and Aurelius are close in age to your son.”

He nodded at his homework; his mother promised to assist him in acquiring focusing crystals as well as reaching out to Julius Prince. She seemed uneasy when the name Prince was mentioned…

There was a story there…

Lady Betria left after her pronouncement.

Tomas wasn't sure he liked this woman; she didn't make him feel unsafe like the orphanage staff. He was determined to impress her, if she was gifted enough at Dark Magic for his mother to ask her to tutor him, then she was someone worth learning from.

XooooooooX

Tomas had learned that his mother’s uneasy with the House of Prince was due to his maternal blood grandmother being of that House. This gave the House of Prince a greater claim on his guardianship than the House of Flitwick.

At any rate, Julius did not appear to recognize their blood relationship. At least, he gave no sign of it…

Tomas learned meditation with as well as without focusing crystals.

His mother seemed pleased, which made Tomas happy. He’d never have anyone proud of his accomplishments before.

His mother often praised him at meals where his father also seemed pleased…

Tomas felt overwhelmed; he’d never been praised before. Having parents who cared for him, provided for him and had expectations was still new. So was being included in bedtime stories or being included as family.

Tomas made sure to study hard, he worried about letting his new family down and having them change their minds to decide he wasn’t worth the effort.

Tomas still didn’t feel worthy of a rich, titled family like the Flitwicks having chosen him as their son…


	5. Hogwarts Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomas starts Hogwarts

Chapter 5- Hogwarts Beginnings

After three years with his legally adopted family, Tomas was looking forward to attending Hogwarts. His tad, Filius had been hired as a Charms professor, despite his first love being duelling.

With Filius’ guidance in the future, Tomas hoped to be a successful dueller himself.

Tomas had become quite close to Oran Nott, who was a cousin by marriage through his adopted mother and Oran’s other close friend Renard Lestrange.

They had similar interests and academic gifts, with the exception of their studies, they spent much of their time together. Despite Tomas being new to their circle, he had fit quite nicely with them. They reminded Tomas a bit of the phrase ‘The Three Musketeers’, but unlike himself, Tomas worried that their futures weren’t quite their own.

They had all been looking forward to Hogwarts for at least a year…

Tomas tried not to worry a little about his adopted brother, whom he got along with better than Oran did with his blood-related siblings surprisingly enough.

Tomas had a few years to get comfortable with his wand and his magic. His occlumency lessons with Lord Julius Prince had gone very well, as had his lessons with Betria Burke. She had been smug with regard to his progress…

Tomas would have studied at one of the wizarding primary schools like his brother Daveth did part-time; but their parents, primarily his adopted mother Victoria believed that private tutoring was better.

He had been introduced to **Alexandria’s Inferno** by Victoria and spent many hours there reading in the quiet company of both Oran and Renard as well as his mother.

They had become quite close, but if he had to pick one of them as a ‘bestest friend’ as Daveth put it, it would, of course, be Oran.

He never told either of them about his life before the Flitwicks adopted him, as far as they knew or cared, he was a Flitwick who just happened to be a Parselmouth.

Both Filius and Victoria planned to take him shopping for his school supplies.

He was excited, Daveth was likely sulky because he was to spend the day with his own best friend Henry Farley instead of joining them on the trip.

They flooed into Madam Malkin’s, where the proprietress excitedly exclaimed how tall and handsome he was becoming. He was immediately fitted for new clothes with some sizing charms promised including at least three school uniforms that were lacking House colours. Tomas hoped to prove his mother correct and be a Slytherin, but he honestly wouldn’t mind being a Ravenclaw. It would make his Tad happy after all…

Filius had announced over breakfast that he was going to be teaching the First - Fourth Years Charms starting that September.

Headmaster Dippet had apparently assured them a family suite would be arranged near his Tad’s classroom and that they were all welcome.

Victoria insisted on family dinners on Saturday nights and Tomas had agreed to attend.

They picked up Tomas’ schoolbooks at Flourish and Blotts, where Tomas’ adopted grandfather Ward had them all prepared. He had been studying with older copies of some of these books, and he felt so grown up having ‘earned’ brand new copies.

“So, my second grandson is off to Hogwarts soon. I hope you don’t mind that I had them all ready. I know most students prefer to pick them out themselves…” Ward said looking uneasy.

Tomas smiled at the small man who reminded him of his adopted tad, “It’s fine, thaid. I don’t really like mixing with strangers.”

Ward let out a sigh of relief, “I am glad. I expect you to do us proud. Whatever House you are Sorted in will be where you belong; we have Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Slytherins in the family. I know that your marks will be spectacular, your parents had kept me informed of your studies. A Parselmouth and a proper wand at eight, I couldn’t be prouder. Off with you now, I know that you still have things to shop for.”

Tomas shook his grandfather’s hand and thanked him again before following his parents to shop for more of his school things. His adopted family had never treated him as anything but family, his uncle Marius Flint, well, he just didn’t like anyone. He spent most of his time at his club or in the high-end jewellery store that was co-managed by the Flints and the Rosiers.

The family was supposedly eating together at Flitwick Castle, while his grandfather Ward and grandmother Morwenna were welcome at either the castle or Tomle Chase, they had private apartments to allow both his own tad’s family as well as Aunt Lowenna’s family to have their own space. While he, Daveth and their cousins called their paternal grandfather ‘thaid’, due to their paternal grandmother being Cornish, she was called ‘mamm-wynn’.

Despite being bonded to Marius Flint, they didn’t spend much time at the Flint seat. Flintshire was about as far away as Tomle Chase by broom depending on how easily avoiding muggle notice was. But they flooed mostly, it was a form of Wizarding transportation that Tomas was the most familiar with.

Once his shopping was finished, which included a specially designed school bag that was similar to a Muggle mailbag but with a much better strap and a sealable wizard-space charmed pouch for his non-magical familiar. He was allowed his snake but was warned that many persons sorted outside of Ravenclaw or Slytherin might be discomforted by both the presence of snakes and his gift of parseltongue. There were those, especially Gryffindors, past and present who saw it not as a sign of a powerful magical person, but someone evil. There were similar perceptions regarding those with gifts for Dark Magic, but his training with Lady Betria had taught him how to use it safely.

Tomas hadn’t quite decided what he wanted to do as an adult, he was only eleven after all…

He was very much looking forward to Hogwarts and spending more time with Renard and Oran.

XoooooooX

Tomas had been packed for a while; the only unpacked item was technically his snake. Both of his friends were comfortable with Cefin; Renard had been startled at first, but Oran was fascinated.

Oran had enjoyed watching how a familiar bond formed between Tomas and his ‘pet’ Cefin. Cefin was a banded grass snake that Tomas had befriended and protected on the Isle of Jersey, just before meeting his tad. Life had gotten a lot better since then, he had friends and parents. Having a little brother wasn’t bad, Daveth had been excited and never brought up that Tomas was adopted. Daveth always tried to include him and if Tomas was busy, his brother always smiled and asked about ‘next time’.

Daveth was excited about going to Hogwarts as well, Tomas had been escorted around Hogwarts by his mother with Daveth while his tad attended some teacher meetings.

Daveth was being transferred to the local wizarding Primary School Hecate’s in Hogsmeade and his best friend was as well.

They flooed to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters where Tomas met his friends and older cousins. His tad was riding the train as well, but in the professors’ carriage, just in case any issue arose that needed a proper adult.

Tomas hugged his brother and kissed his mother’s cheek, promising to see them later before scurrying off. He had a shrunken trunk and picnic basket in his school bag with a pair of robes and his snake.

Tomas was met at the nearest door of **The Hogwarts Express** by his eldest cousin Arfang Longbottom and his best friend Septimus Weasley.

Arfang was wearing a shiny Head Boy badge, while Septimus was a prefect.

Arfang clasp Tomas’ shoulder, “Welcome! You know Septimus and I, you are always welcome to ask us anything. Come on, I have a first year carriage for you.”

Tomas was grateful his cousin was looking after him, he hadn’t spent any time in a dormitory since he was an orphan and even then, it was short-lived. The occasional overnight at Oran or Renard’s was a bit different…

Oran, Renard, Nereus Avery and Rivalen Mulciber were already waiting.

Oran and Renard set down their respective books to clasp him on the back in greeting, while Nereus and Rivalen merely nodded from their exploding snap match.

Tomas joined Oran and Renard on their bench and pulled out a book of his own to join them in reading quietly.

XoooooooX

It was two hours into their journey to Hogwarts when their stomachs growled.

Each boy pulled out and resized a basket.

Tomas grinned when he saw his own, the house elves included his two favourites; a squab pasty that they insisted was made with pigeon due to its name and a meat pasty. The squab was a Cornish delicacy that his cousin Arfang introduced him to and the other was a Bedfordshire item his tad Filius enjoyed. He had enough to share, since they packed five of each, but only Oran and Renard accepted.

The others mostly had sandwiches, but Tomas definitely preferred his pasties.

They also, as boys are wont to do, purchased sweets from the lady selling them. But Tomas did as his adopted mother Victoria would appreciate ate his proper food before sweets. Even a few years after his adoption, his stomach didn’t appreciate sweets before food.

The others ate their sweets in a more muddle order and Tomas endured some good-natured teasing, which he shrugged off.

They returned to their books while Rivalen and Nereus decided to nap.

It was a few hours yet before the Hogwarts Express would arrive in Hogsmeade.

XoooooooX

When the train slowed down, the five boys pulled out their plain black robes and matching hats.

Due to his parents’ explanation, Tomas knew that his robes would magically adjust to reflect his House after he was sorted.

They left their trunks to be brought up to the castle, exiting the train where they were waived over by Arfang and Septimus. They were introduced to the Hogwarts Groundskeeper Ogg who would ferry them from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts by boat. Ogg seemed like a man of very few words, and his aura of magic was very limited.

Once all the First Years were on a boat, Rivalen had to join another boat because a boat only fit four, the boats began to move without rowing.

They must be under a time charm, Tomas intended to ask his Tad about it. As a Charms Master, he would no doubt know...

They were escorted from a cove beneath the castle up to a large door, where they met the Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore.

A man his father didn’t like and a relationship his Uncle Marius Flint disapproved of being reminded of...

Tomas was determined to make his own decision about the wizard.

The very large Groundskeeper bowed, “Professor Dumbledore, I come with First Years.”

Tomas saw the man smile at one student with pride and then greet the groundskeeper, “Thank you, Ogg. You may join the feast if you like.”

The large man shook his head, “Thanks, but I have animals to tend.”

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, “Very well, come along students.”

Tomas realised that the offer to join the feast was a mere formality and wondered why Dumbledore bothered to offer at all if Ogg would just decline.

They entered a huge hallway, but perhaps, corridor was a better term, before they followed the professor through a small door and into a mostly bare room.

“Welcome, I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the wizard who signed your Hogwarts letters, Head of Gryffindor and the Transfiguration Professor. Yes,” he said when a student raised their hand, “I did defeat the Dark Lord Grindelwald, but that is neither here nor there. You are all here to be sorted; our future brave Gryffindors, wise Ravenclaws, hardworking Hufflepuffs and aspiring Slytherins. Through that door is the first step of your educational journey.”

The man did not inspire confidence, he thought. As if sensing his disquiet, Tomas felt his little snake pop up and he gently pet it, before pushing him back under his collar.

Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed and his smile thinned, “Are you sure a snake is safe, my boy?”

Tomas stiffened, “It is only a banded garter snake, it isn’t capable of harming a person. Besides, according to my Aunt, snakes are acceptable familiars. Our ancestor Salazar Slytherin had snakes and our lineage includes parseltongue as a magical gift.”

Dumbledore frowned, “Your Aunt?”

Tomas smirked, “My aunt is Lady Lowenna Longbottom and she is a member of the Board of Governors.”

“Ah, then you are our junior charms master’s son.”

Tomas nodded, “Yes. If we are done discussing my familiar's suitability, I believe we are all hungry and tired. May we proceed with the Sorting?”

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head, “Right through this door then, quickly now. We wouldn’t want to make you further late to dinner.”

A scruffy man who didn’t seem to have an aura of magic, likely a squib, set down a three-legged stool and a ratty old hat.

A tall, frail man thanked them in a whispery voice, before welcoming them.

The torn bits opened and the hat began to sing a song praising each house and it’s revered qualities.

His parents hadn’t mentioned that, he glanced at his Tad and saw a brief wink and nodded.

An animation charm likely, and obviously, a demi-permanent one. That took serious skill…

Nereus Avery was called up first, no surprise, he was sorted into Slytherin.

A few names were called before his own and there was a slight coldness to Dumbledore’s tone as the man read his name.

Tomas didn’t even have the hat on his head when it shouted ‘Slytherin'.

His tad and his new House clapped loudly.

His cousin Arfang whistled and smirked when Dumbledore chided him about his behaviour.

Tomas smugly set the hat down on the stool before confidently striding to the farthest table that had a banner of green silk with a silver snake emblazoned on it.

He began stroking his snake and accepted the admiring comments that they were due.

To his pleasure, both Renard and Oran were respectively Sorted into Slytherin and they grinned at each other.

Their Headmaster Armando Dippet, who looked one hex from the grave, welcomed them to Hogwarts and wished them well for the school year before inviting them to eat.

They were starving, luncheon felt so long ago.

They ate quickly but politely, they were soon introduced to one of the Slytherin prefects, who escorted them to their common room in the dungeons.

As per his mother’s descriptions, Tomas wasn’t surprised by the glowing green light coming through the windows that looked out into the depths of the Black Lake.

They sat through a welcome speech by their Head of House Professor Slughorn, who introduced the prefects and requested two first years to serve as door guardians. Proudly, Rivalen and Nereus volunteered.

Tomas was embarrassed when Oran announced he was a Parseltongue and descendant of their House's Founder Salazar Slytherin.

His ownership of a snake was immediately understood and overall impressive to the assembled students. The looks some of the older witches gave him, made Tomas immediately uncomfortable.

Callidora Black, his cousin Arfang's betrothed immediately bowed, “I am the present Queen of Slytherin and our Head Girl. But as our King, you have the choice and the right to lead our House to breakfast when we march as a House and mediate disputes.”

Tomas was aware of this rite, his mother had informed him and he had contemplated the best choice before.

“The March I don’t mind leading, but given my age... for disputes, may I defer to you and your sister? I believe you are my elder and have more experience, not to mention wisdom.”

Both Callidora and a witch he recognized as his fellow mentee Cedrella under Lady Betria Burke exchanged glances and then nodded.

Tomas smiled, “Very well, then I chose Oran as my second and Renard as guardian this year.”

With Nereus and Rivalen as their door guardians, he couldn’t choose either of them yet. He wasn’t as close to them as he was Oran and Renard. This year would tell if they were trustworthy or skilled enough to join Renard.

Slytherin House business dealt with, the 7th Year Boys prefect escorted Tomas and his friends to their dormitory.

They readied themselves for bed, they were officially Hogwarts students and members of Slytherin House.

XoooooooX

Tomas had led his House to breakfast, to Dumbledore’s obvious shock.

He had politely accepted his timetable from his Head of House at breakfast, but to his displeasure, his first class was neither Defence, Potions nor Charms. It was Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore...

The man paused after reading his name and nodded sadly, “Let us hope you take after your more grounded relations and do not suffer from an excess of hubris.”

Tomas inwardly seethed, “Hubris has never been my problem, sir. I did leave my familiar in my dormitory, to their displeasure. I thought that perhaps, Transfiguration was not a suitable lesson for familiars.”

The mention of his snake and his knowledge of his professor’s displeasure did not appear to sit well with Dumbledore.

“Are you perhaps, a parseltongue? You did mention such a gift was within your bloodline...” their Transfiguration professor frowned.

Tomas shrugged, “I did not claim to have that talent in your presence, professor. I am aware that such a skill unnerves persons. My snake and I have been close for many years, surely a bond would form due to years of interaction.”

Given how unnerved Dumbledore was by his snake's presence, Tomas felt it was unwise to admit to being a parseltongue. It wasn’t that he was ashamed to be one, just that he was wary of an older male who made him uncomfortable. He instinctively distrusted the man...

Dumbledore thankfully stopped prodding and returned to roll call.

Oran, Renard and himself began taking notes when Dumbledore began his lecture on transfiguration theory.

Tomas was certain that conjuring spells were glorified summing charms with a dash of object manipulation in the case of the Incarcerous.

Staying in Dumbledore’s good graces was likely impossible, but Tomas would definitely turn in high-quality essays.

XoooooooX

Tomas was grateful his second class was with his Tad.

Filius paused at his name, “Mr Flitwick, do remember I will be grading you more strictly than others. I expect nothing less than your best work in this class.”

Tomas nodded, “Of course professor, my mother would be extremely displeased if I turned in mediocre work.”

That said, the roll was returned to and then his tad announced he would be teaching them a charm this morning and those who succeeded would be awarded House points.

Tomas was immediately excited to do more than merely study theory in their first Charms class.

Tad began, “We will begin with the levitation charm, I could bore you with the history of this spell, but I suspect that you would prefer to read it.”

His tad demonstrated the spell, levitating himself and then turned to Tomas. “Mr Flitwick, I would like you to attempt this charm.

Tomas flicked his wrist and his boomerang venom wand was in his hand, “Leviosa!”

His assigned feather, as well as Renard and Oran's, immediately floated straight up to the ceiling.

“Finite!” Tad called out. “Very good, Mr Flitwick. Although, you may wish to focus on control. Ten points to Slytherin. The intent is to levitate only the single intended object. Mr Flitwick, please assist your fellow Slytherins.”

Tomas was very proud of himself, he had proved he was good at his tad's subject.

He, of course, did as he was asked, assisting his Housemates with the charm and they all earned House points. Then, Tomas began focusing on controlling his spell casting...

He had been focusing and meditating for over three and a half years now, by the end of class, Tomas had succeeded in levitating only his own feather and earned another ten points.

He left Charms feeling more light-hearted than he had at the end of Transfiguration.

He just hoped that he was as skilful with his other subjects...


	6. Maturity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomas begins his anti-bullying/anti-discrimination campaign and indirectly turns Slytherins into advocates for others. His circle of admirers begins small and slowly gains strength. This is Tomas' journey from Second Year to Graduation. Events shape his character growth just as keenly as his adoption.

Chapter 6- Maturity

Tomas was excited to try out for his House's Quidditch team his second year, he had managed Outstandings in all his classes last year.

He had been a little disconcerted by the class on gender and sexuality, but it wasn’t as awful as he expected...

For now, he wanted to focus on school and his possibility of securing a place as a Chaser on his House team...

They just learned what gender truly was and how sexuality was accepted. Being bent was acceptable and gender presentation was a personal choice. Relationships were determined by personal and magical compatibility mostly. While Tomas was not interested in sex at this point in his life, he was willing to consider the possibility in the distant future.

Tomas knew that Rivalen and Nereus were interested in the position of Beater, but it was unlikely that the current holders would let second years take their place.

Tomas was only being allowed a try-out at all because he was the King of Slytherin. He had asked that they decide the new chaser based on skill...

In fact, he insisted that they chose based on who had the greatest potential to assist the current team members in winning the Quidditch Cup.

Cedrella, who was his fellow mentee with Lady Betria Burke, had been pleased by his request. He hoped that when Cedrella graduated in two springs, that he would be ready to lead Slytherin House officially.

Tomas was pleased his friends turned out for try-outs, at least to watch him try-out for Chaser.

The Slytherin House team typically didn’t allow anyone younger than third year to try-out, Gryffindor, of course, didn’t choose anyone younger than a Second Year…

Something that Tomas only knew because his cousin Arfang, who had been Head Boy last year, had played on his House team with Septimus Weasley. He only cheered on his cousin and his cousin’s best friend when they played against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Tomas proudly joined the prospective Chasers, they were called up in pairs to fly with the current Chaser Mercy Bulstrode and were challenged to score against the team captain who introduced himself as ‘Winky’, short for Wincent Kyel, a nickname he inherited from his grandmother Winifred Kyra Crockett. Apparently, his grandmother created something sort of cleaning potion that was famous...

Tomas was a quick study and was told to join Mercy in dodging Bludgers, aimed at them by current Beater Patricus Carrow and aspiring Beater Marcus Bulstrode, who was clearly Mercy’s younger brother.

The new team members were announced as Second Year Tomas Flitwick, Chaser; Third Years Marcus Bulstrode and Ector Rosier, Chasers as well as an apparent cousin of Callidora and Cedrella, Walpurga Black who was their Seeker. While Marcus had tried out for both Chaser and Beater, he had been best suited as a Chaser.

Tomas was thrilled, he had been pushed hard, but he was a relatively active young man. He had a horse at Flitwick Castle after all, and his cousin Arfang had taught him to swim in the shallows off Tinworth, Cornwall. He may enjoy reading mostly, but his parents had ensured that he had outdoor time and not just observing his snake’s hunting.

Oran and Renard who preferred books were excited about his being the first Second Year to make the team in ages.

Tomas accepted their congratulations but cut them short. He was expected to meet his family in his tad’s apartment. He hurried off to see them, he was missing them. Sure, he saw his tad in classes two or three times a week, but that wasn’t the same.

No sooner had he opened the door, Daveth jumped in his arms, “Tomas! Tomas! I missed you!”

“Hey there, Davy boy,” Tomas said awkwardly hugging his tiny brother as he greeted the younger wizard by his nickname. He was not as naturally physically affectionate as his tad and Daveth were. He took after his mother in that respect…

Being twelve, going on thirteen, he was about four years Daveth’s elder brother. His brother would be a student at Hogwarts in three years, currently, he was attending Hecate’s part-time in Hogsmeade. He could have been full-time, but given his father’s experience with bullying, Daveth was being mostly privately tutored and had playdates with selected children. Tomas worried for Daveth, he knew from experience that children could be cruel…

Daveth giggled, “Did you make the team?”

Tomas puffed his chest proudly, “Of course, I earned it too. They were just going to let me on the team, but I insisted we have the strongest team and that they only take the best players.”

Tomas was surprised when his father came out with a broom of his own…

It was a Silver Arrow! It was clearly brand new and Tomas grinned, “Thank you!”

“Don’t worry about scoring too much, I will always be proud of you for doing your best,” Filius assured him.

Their height difference might be thought comical, but Tomas had a great deal of respect for his tad…

They had believed in him and bought him a broom because they trusted he would make the team.

Tomas resolved to always be the sort of young man that would make them proud. He could see the pride in Victoria’s bearing, he was going to represent their mutual House.

XoooooooX

Tomas was on his way to Charms when he caught sight of a fellow Slytherin, a first year actually, being berated by Dumbledore.

Tomas had to force himself to speak to his loathed Transfiguration professor, “Professor? Is something wrong?”

“Mr Black decided to try to thwart the rules. He knows the dress code and he has blue hair!”

Tomas frowned, “Alphard, you’re a metamorphmagus, aren’t you?”

The first year nodded, “Yes.”

Tomas turned back to Dumbledore, “I am sure that it was involuntary, Alphard likely is still learning to control his magic. I remember my first Charms lesson my first year, I was supposed to levitate one feather and levitated three. I am sure that his sister Walpurga and his cousin Cedrella will be working on his control. I will be sure to make it a priority. This is clearly a family inheritance; I suspect that his best punishment would be practice. Shouting at him won’t help.”

Dumbledore sneered, “Already angling to be a prefect?”

Tomas shook his head, “I just think that more practice is a better method than public embarrassment.”

“Very well, but one blue hair and he will be in detention.” Dumbledore snapped.

Tomas ushered Alphard away, casting a disillusionment charm on him, “Go back to the dungeons, I will inform your sister that you aren’t well. Get some rest, I know I hiss in my sleep in History of Magic and Oran has to hex me awake. I don’t want you to be in trouble for wandering the corridor.”

Apollyon Pringle was a squib caretaker, who seemed to dislike young people, was always on the lookout for students not in class and loved threatening detentions.

Alphard smiled up at him, “Thanks, I was warned that he would dock points as a prefect if my mentor Phin was caught without masculine features or with unnatural colours for his hair and eyes. I didn’t expect to have my control slip so quickly.”

“Go rest, I recommend meditating. Your sister Walpurga will not be pleased that you almost ended up in detention.”

Alphard flinched, “Please don’t tell her…”

“I don’t think either of us can avoid her learning about this, I am certain that she would prefer hearing it from either of us over Dumbledore. Now go.”

Alphard nodded and scurried away.

Tomas was disappointed that Dumbledore would treat a student that way, but given his own experiences with the Transfiguration professor, he wasn’t exactly surprised.

He would ask his cousin Brutus Flint to keep an eye on Alphard to make sure that his hair didn’t change where Dumbledore could see it. They were both Slytherin First Years, making it easier for Brutus to watch over Alphard…

XoooooooX

Alphard Black wasn’t the only bullied student that Tomas stumbled upon…

There was an oversized Gryffindor who insisted on being called ‘Hagrid’, which was his surname and the boy introduced himself to everyone.

This was about a year after Tomas asked Brutus to look out for him, if Alphard’s control slipped, he was immediately surrounded by Slytherin boys who kept him out of sight until his appearance was normal. Tomas thought that being punished for being chosen by magic for a unique inheritance was something to be treated as noteworthy and laudable, rather than being made to feel small and worthless.

Hagrid was taunted for having drank too much skele-grow or having been subjected to a flawed Engorgement Charm. Tomas suspected that unlike his own tad who had a goblin ancestor, that Hagrid had a giant ancestor.

Tomas was only a Third Year, but he loathed bullies, he interrupted Olive Hornsby, a name supplied by Oran’s little sister Clytemnestra and Nereus’ sister Theia. They had sent Patricus Carrow’s little sister Melaena to fetch him. Walpurga might have been a prefect, but she wasn’t here, Tomas was. He seriously doubted that she would be all that enthused about helping a Gryffindor, but Tomas didn’t really care about such things.

He lectured Olive Hornsby and escorted the sulking First Year Ravenclaw to his tad.

Filius looked up when he came in, “Yes, Mr Flitwick?”

“I found a first Year Ravenclaw bullying a First Year Gryffindor. I was informed by a Slytherin First Year…”

“Ten points to Slytherin each, Mr Flitwick. Now, Miss Hornsby, I am very disappointed in you.” Filius said softly.

Tomas disliked that tone, he had been subjected to it very early during their time as a family, but Tomas had chosen not to intentionally test them. They chose him, they made him their son and he was determined to be worthy of being chosen…

XoooooooX

As a Fourth Year, Tomas was surprised to have become the person everyone told about bullying.

He wasn’t even a prefect and it was a surprise when he heard that Oran’s sister was in one of the girls’ loos arguing with that rude Olive Hornsby.

Theia Avery came for him this time, she seemed really worried.

Tomas rapped on the door to the loo, “Honestly ladies, you can be heard in the corridor.”

“Tomas? Thank Salazar, Hornsby was bullying _again_!” Came Clytemnestra’s voice.

“Hornsby?”

“Tomas? Is that the goblin’s son?”

Tomas used a charm to open the loo door and gave Olive a sharp smile, “Goblin? I do hope you are not referring to a professor. My father may be smaller than most wizards, but he has more magic in one finger than most twice his height hope of having. It is bad enough that you were caught bullying Hagrid last year, but to be caught again…” Tomas’ eyes narrowed, “and bullying a housemate no less…”

“She’s just a Mudblood.” Hornsby shrugged.

Tomas used a punishment charm to scrub her mouth, “That is a horrible word for a lady to use, for a Ravenclaw, you are proving yourself to act as if you are a terrible person. Nestra, what happened to this girl and what is her name?”

“She is a Muggleborn, I believe her name is Myrtle Warren and she is a First Year Ravenclaw.” Clytemnestra supplied helpfully, but with adoring eyes.

Tomas silently repaired the broken glasses, refreshed her robes and hair with another charm. He was suspicious that Hornsby had pushed Myrtle into a stall and face-first into a toilet before flushing.

Myrtle blinked at him, “You’re…”

“Professor Flitwick’s son, come along now, we will be taking you to him again, Miss Hornby. I had hoped that you would learn your lesson about bullying before. I suppose for a Ravenclaw, you are a slow learner.”

“I won’t take notice of a goblin!” Hornsby sulked.

“Professor Flitwick is an international duelling champion and earned two Masteries, he was also a prefect and Head Boy. He is a descendent of Godric Gryffindor, his height is only seen as a deficit to prejudicial nobodies. Were I different sort, I might have repaid your verbal cruelty to myself with an equal indignity, but no matter,” Tomas escorted Ms Hornsby out of the loo, while she continued to sulk, he paused long enough to smile at the first year, “If Miss Hornsby bothers you again, Miss Warren, stick close to Miss Burke. She is in your House and year, let her know that Tomas requests that she keep an eye on you.”

Myrtle nodded, “Alright.”

Clytemnestra, Theia and Melaena promised to get Myrtle to his mentor’s daughter, who while sharing her mother’s given name, actually went by ‘Betne’. It was a portmanteau of Betria and Sigune…

  
Tomas would see to it that bullying was not acceptable at Hogwarts, he did not want his little brother to be bullied at all. Daveth was too sweet and kind to be subjected to that cruelty.

XoooooooX

Tomas was about to head into **_Alexandria’s_** when he spotted that gentle titan of a soon-to-be third year.

He had sharp ears and overheard a few wizards complaining about an Acromantula disappearing in Knockturn Alley and how they had to catch it before it ended up in Diagon. An Acromantula grew up to be a known wizard killer, and their breeding was heavily regulated, boarding on illegal.

He heard Hagrid promising to take something somewhere safe, and he knew what it was like to be lonely.

Tomas’ hand snapped out, pulling Hagrid into a nearby floo with his rescue.

They arrived in Flitwick Castle’s receiving room, also known as the front parlour.

Knowing his mother’s dislike of spiders, Tomas immediately led the other outside.

“Come on, let’s find some appropriate food for your little friend.”

Hagrid paused in the doorway into the Castle, “Why are you helping me? You’re a Slytherin!”

Tomas shrugged, “I also have Gryffindor ancestry, members of my extended family have come from practically every House. I just happened to suit Slytherin more. Now, what did you mean about being lonely?”

Hagrid’s face flooded with grief, “Me mum left when I were a wee little thing, da… he died before summer. Me da were my only family, I don’t have no one.”

Tomas resisted the urge to correct the giant of a Third Year’s grammar, “Stay right here and watch your spider,”

“It be an Acromantula.” Hagrid corrected.

Tomas shrugged, “True, I just don’t expect that it has a name just yet, naming my snake took days to decide.”

“I can’t call him spider, that would be rude.” Hagrid protested.

“Arachnid… possible destruction… when one sees him they are dumbfounded or frightened, implying they are agog. Ara… Agog… Aragog! Aragog, you should call him that. It essentially means ‘leader of spiders’.” Tomas smirked when the name struck him.

Hagrid repeated the name, before grinned, “I think he likes it.”

“Good,” Tomas smirked, “Now wait here.”

He scampered up to his tad’s office, he poked his head in, “Tad, are you busy?”

His diminutive father smiled at him, “For you, I will make time.”

Tomas strode over the desk, “Do you remember that very large first year that I brought Miss Hornsby to you in regard to bullying?”

Filius nodded, “That is Hagrid, what about him?”

“I found him in Knockturn, trying to rescue an Acromantula. It turns out his mother abandoned him as a young child and his father just passed away. I have him outside with his spider, I remember mother doesn’t like them much. I was hoping that you could find a nice family to take Hagrid in the way you found a home for that other boy.” Tomas blurted out.

“If he has giant in his blood, it might be wise to have someone with experience with magical creatures adopt him. Now, I went to Hogwarts with two creature mad persons, one was expelled the end of his Fifth Year. I will see if either is comfortable taking the boy in. As much as Hagrid will no doubt despise it, ask if he would temporarily agree to a cage for his pet. Just until he has a home with a more open-minded parent.” Filius advised.

Tomas nodded, “I will tell him.”

“I could not be more proud of you.” Filius beamed at him.

Tomas relaxed just a smidge, “I’ll keep an eye on Hagrid, we’ll spend the day outside. Just let us know when you have a place for him to stay.”

Filius assured him that once he had an agreement from either of his former schoolmates, he would let them know.

Tomas had heard that his tad and Professor Kettleburn attended Hogwarts approximately the same time. Kettleburn had teased that he had mistaken his tad for a fellow first year when his tad was Head Boy. Being a Hufflepuff and a proud one too, if his old yellow and black scarf during Quidditch matches against Hufflepuff was any indication, he suspected that Kettleburn wouldn’t care one wit about Hagrid possibly having giant blood.

XoooooooX

Tomas was reading under a tree with his snake coiled in his lap sunning itself, while Hagrid talked to his pet.

“Hello boys,” came his tad’s voice.

Tomas chided his snake for not letting him know about their company, while a sleepy Cefin retorted that he should mind his surroundings himself.

“Fascinating! I would love to talk to creatures in their own language like that!” Kettleburn beamed.

Tomas pocketed his book, “Professor Kettleburn, I hoped it would be you. I have heard from Brutus Flint that Hagrid was excited about your class this year. I hoped that given your mutual interest in Magical Creatures, that you might use the possibility of assisting you with their care as motivation to study less enjoyable subjects.”

“This is why Dumbledore is severely mistaken about your son’s character, I have heard nothing but positive things from a majority of the students. The only one who has negative things to say is that Hornsby girl.” Kettleburn muttered.

“I’ve taken her to Tad after catching her bullying, I may not have been a prefect, but I wasn’t going to ignore mistreatment no matter who was doing it.” Tomas shrugged.

“I truly don’t understand why Dumbledore dislikes you,” Kettleburn shook his head.

“He has a dim view of Slytherins, it doesn’t really matter though. Knowing he is stricter with us, only pushes us to work harder and makes getting an Outstanding worth more. Although, his expressions when my team thrashes Gryffindor are amusing.” Tomas was careful not to mention that he had caught Dumbledore bullying Alphard Black.

That situation was mostly resolved, all of his elder cousins Cedrella, Charis and Odorita as well as his sister Walpurga, who was also Slytherin’s Seeker, had helped Alphard with his meditation exercises. His slipups had grown farther and few between. As a result, his year mates Antonin Dolohov, Brutus Flint, Gordan Goyle, Abraxus Malfoy, Aurelius Prince and Hadrian Pucey had to shield him less. It helped that Abraxus was Alphard’s friend, while Aurelius and Hadrian also shared a dormitory with them, thus they were quite close. Dolohov, Brutus and Goyle shared another dormitory. If Alphard had been born female, the ratio of boys in their year’s dormitory would have been more even. Nevertheless, Alphard was well-looked after.

Making sure that his fellow Slytherins noticed and stopped bullying was his first step in changing their minds about the acceptability of treating others as less than for being different.

Hagrid was promised that his Acromantula was welcome as well and asked if he wanted to fetch his things before moving into Kettleburn’s house.

Once the two creature-obsessed wizards left, Tomas asked quietly, “Do you think Hagrid will be okay?”

“Yes, Silvanus is a good man. He may not be the bonding sort, but he did want children. It’s just harder for single wizards to get them. While a one-child contract is entirely legal, not many witches or families agree to them. He is the sort of magical person your Aunt Lowenna is promoting her Child Protection Legislation to find families with.” Filius assured him.

Tomas felt better, he didn’t want to know what sort of trouble Hagrid might get into accidentally after rescuing an escaped Acromantula in Knockturn and having no parents.

XoooooooX

Tomas was thrilled when his prefect badge fell out of his Fifth Year Hogwarts letter, he had already received his Fourth Year marks: they were, of course, Straight Outstandings again. He had not been interested in magical creatures or Divination back in Second Year when choosing his electives. Instead Tomas had selected Ancient Runes and Numerology. He was looking forward to next year, when he could take Alchemy. It was a class his tad enjoyed and well, Tomas liked his parents’ favourite subjects and worked hard in them. He might study hard for Transfiguration to thumb his nose at Dumbledore’s narrowmindedness. Since Outstandings or at least Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration was a requirement for most post-Hogwarts careers and apprenticeships, it wasn’t a class that Tomas could feasibly drop, sadly.

Tomas assured Daveth he could always come to him with questions, but he had his best friend Henry Farley as well as a few others in Ravenclaw where he was likely to be sorted. Tomas did hope that Myrtle Edwards would keep an eye on him, he had saved her from the clutches of notorious bully Olive Hornsby. It was less than comforting that Daveth was likely to end up in the same house as Hornsby. He doubted very much that if Hornsby had the gall to disrespect a professor, that she would avoid bullying Daveth for having faintly pointed ears and short stature.

Daveth was excited about having a big brother as a prefect, even if they were in different Houses.

Tomas was aware that Walpurga who was a sixth year now and Alphard who was fourth year, had a second year cousin named Orion and a younger brother Cygnus. They were a pair of self-absorbed prats who didn’t take correction from witches. Which was why Tomas had to reluctantly order them as King of Slytherin to obey their Queen.

Tomas was excited, he could officially take points himself from bullies and assign detentions. He had no intention of misusing this responsibility, but he was grateful for the trust that Professor Slughorn and the other teachers had in him. Dumbledore excluded of course, even after four years of exemplary work; the man was still trying to find ways to make him uncomfortable. If he didn’t know that a NEWT in Transfiguration was necessary in most post-Hogwarts careers, he would drop the course next year. He really disliked the man and he felt that he could not be trusted…

XoooooooX

Tomas was disconcerted when Cefin advised him that a book he didn’t recognize was in his bag.

He immediately dumped his school bag out in Charms to his classmates’ surprise and found a ratty old journal.

He sensed dark magic and cast detecting charms.

The book had a strong compelling charm, it would have either made him open it or do the caster’s bidding. Tomas countered the compelling charm instead and growled when he found a journal in Salazar Slytherin’s handwriting. He floated the journal to his tad, “This is definitely not mine, but it was in my bag. I recognize the handwriting, but I believe that mother should examine it.”

Filius beamed at him, “Ten points to Slytherin for your wisdom, and ten for your successfully casting of a countercharm.”

Tomas smiled inwardly, he thoroughly enjoyed seeing that look of pride on his father’s face.

XoooooooX

Salazar’s journal appearing in his bag wasn’t the only thing that year to unnerve Tomas, he found himself abruptly assigned to a mostly empty part of Hogwarts, only to stumble upon an open door with a portrait of Salazar leaning against a table and not a wall.

Tomas nearly stepped into the room, when Cefin hissed into his ear, “MASTER!”

Tomas froze, he cast a detection charm and was furious to find yet another compelling charm. He sent for a Flitwick elf and then, requested his father. Tomas walked as far as he could while still being in sight of the open door.

His sire frowned after arriving by house elf, “Tomas? What’s wrong?”

“Tad, there is a compelling charm near that room, I almost walked inside. Cefin stopped me just in time.”

Filius cast a detecting charm and found a similar signature to the spell on that journal. Someone was definitely trying to manipulate his son and he was infuriated. Unfortunately, he couldn’t identify the signature and that irritated him even more. It certainly wasn’t a student, he had observed them all casting for years.

His tad praised Cefin, petting him and promised to order him a very expensive fish. Fish was a rare treat, but a favoured meal of garter snakes.

Cefin didn’t understand English, so Tomas had to translate and his snake rubbed itself against his tad's hand in acknowledgement.

Filius cast a spell that would recognize when Tomas was near its signature again and they both vowed to be vigilant.

Tomas was unsettled, but they removed the spell and went to speak to Salazar’s portrait.

The portrait's occupant blinked at Cefin, _“You are a speaker?”_

Tomas stood up proudly, _“I am your descendant, my tad here is a descendant through your Gryffindor heirs. I am proud to meet you, sir.”_

_“You don’t seem insane. I was told my descendants had gone mad and that my line had ended.”_ Salazar sniffed.

Tomas shrugged, _“Perhaps, your Gaunt descendants did. But in my case, that is not true. Do you know who cast a compelling charm to try to force me into this room?”_

Salazar glowered, _“I may be a portrait, but I am not stupid. Yes, but I am not magically allowed to say. I was removed from my usual place and placed here. I loathe that wizard; I wish him all misfortune. I would ask you to remove me from this place, but I worry about the consequences for you. You should leave this place and never return.”_

Tomas sighed, _“I would, but I am only a fifth year and I must of course complete my education.”_

_“Stay vigilant, my heir. Danger surrounds you...”_

_“Understood,”_ Tomas assured him and translated for his father.

Filius agreed that they would leave and avoid this place.

Tomas let his tad escort him to the dungeons and hoped that this was the last attempt at magical manipulation.

XoooooooX

Tomas had been invited for tea after dinner with his dormmates by Professor Slughorn, Tomas had reluctantly joined the Slug Club. He had been annoyed to learn that his Head of House wasn’t as friendly with his tad as he was with the other professors.

Tomas had learned that it was their Head of House's birthday and the Fifth Year boys had chipped in to buy candied pineapple for Slughorn. Mostly because a happy Slughorn was more lenient and Nereus' potions marks were barely passing. Most decent careers required one to sit one’s NEWT in Potions.

Slughorn who was already portly, was overindulging in his gift. “Thank you, boys. Tomas is correct, pineapple is my favourite. Don’t forget your essay this time, Avery.”

They were eventually released and told to hurry back to the common room to avoid being late.

Tomas was about to leave when a strange tone came from his potions professor, “Flitwick, wait...”

In private, Slughorn nearly always called him Tomas… so the reverting to his surname was immediately unnerving.

Tomas turned slowly and was immediately aware of the glassy eyes and bland affect of the normally overly gregarious Slughorn. His keen intellect advised Tomas that his potions professor was under the Imperious. He had observed it’s casting on animals, but his mentor still was insisting he wasn’t mature enough to cast himself. Given that they were illegal to cast on humans, with a mandatory life sentence in Azkaban, a wizard prison, Tomas was inclined to agree with Lady Betria about his maturity. He was barely sixteen after all…

He kept his voice low and unthreatening, “Yes, professor?”

“I have a book for you, intriguing magic for a young man of your skills.”

Tomas wandlessly cast a stunner on Slughorn and summoned his tad via house elf.

His adopted father frowned, “Tomas?”

Tomas quietly explained his suspicions and had Hogwarts’ Charm master examine their Potions Master.

Filius was uneasy, “Horace is indeed Imperioed,” he examined the intended book and they found the same magical signature as Tomas’ previous incidents with the compulsion curse.

Filius memory charmed Horace to believe he did give Tomas the book and then, had his colleague head to bed.

Filius cancelled the compulsion charm and examined the book.

It belonged in the restricted section of the library or at least, a hidden corner of **Alexandria’s Inferno** where it could not be easily discovered.

The tome was made from dragon skin, it was black. making it clearly Hebridean and was entitled ‘Secrets of the Darkest Arts’.

Filius flinched, “This book is not the sort that any reputable professor would give to a student. I will put this in Myron’s custody. I trust the Bulstrodes with such dark tomes more than the Ministry’s Department of Mysteries or the Fortescues.”

Part of Tomas was upset that his father was confiscating the book, it looked both interesting and foreboding all at once. If it disturbed his father that much, it was definitely not a book he should be reading at sixteen.

He just hoped whoever was trying to manipulate him with compulsion charms would stop. He worried that his brother who was a young Ravenclaw like their tad. Daveth was less cautious and more curious than himself.

XoooooooX

Other than his near brush with a Dark Arts book, Tomas’ fifth year was rather boring and thus far, no incidents with compulsion charms had occurred since aimed at himself or Daveth. At any rate, the most interesting thing to happen other than winning the House and the Quidditch Cup was when Oran and Adelia Malfoy were bonded on Solstice to her mother Muriel’s disapproval. The honorary Slytherin princess insisted on bonding to Oran and they lived as a bonded couple outside of Slytherin’s dungeons.

Oran spent what little free time he had mostly with his Adelia, leaving Renard and Tomas to spend more time together. Oran had nervously announced he was to be a father in late February, and they had excitedly surprised the young couple with a blessing way, a party where both expecting parents received gifts from their respective friends. Tomas had to ask Walpurga for her assistance since he knew little of such things.

Only, Adelia had a miscarriage just after finishing her NEWT exams, she was a year ahead of them in their House’s Seeker Walpurga’s year. Oran spent much of the summer looking after her, Adelia had always been sickly compared to Walpurga who was more athletic. Despite this, the two slightly elder witches were actually best friends…

It was difficult for Renard and Tomas to understand their grief, sure Tomas cared about his friend and Lady Adelia was a kind person, but neither himself nor Renard were parents or looking forward to it yet.

Renard’s parents and his Aunt Lowenna had agreed to a betrothal between Tomas’ cousin Jocasta and Renard. Renard hadn’t been displeased by the arranged bonding and Jocasta had accepted because the Lestranges owned much of Knockturn Alley as well as most of Diagon Alley. The Lestranges also lived primarily in a castle, which was very much to Jocasta’s liking. Unlike her sister Jacquelina and her brother Brutus, Jocasta had no head for business or any skill at art. Unlike his friends, Tomas was still single… sure he had admirers, but he treated them all as younger siblings rather than potential love interests like Oran had Adelia.

Neither himself nor Renard were as emotionally invested in a relationship as Oran was, Tomas still was reticent about the idea of romantic or sexual relationships with anyone. It had been nine years since he was adopted, and he still had nightmares about his childhood abuse. This was why he slept with strong parseltongue cast silencing wards. Some of his ancestor Salazar’s journals, which included parseltongue spells and potions were in the Gaunt vaults. Due to his reputation and his closer blood tie, the Puceys who were an honourable Grey or Neutral House, had signed over all of the Gaunt vaults and properties. They kept with Tomas’s approval; all monies made since his great aunt Elektra bonded to Lord Hadrian Pucey. Tomas secretly chuffed that part of his inheritance was an entire shop in Knockturn that sold snakes. He hoped that his parents gave him a bigger snake for his graduation present.

Tomas’ trust vault from the Flitwicks would be added to the Gaunt Estate, but Tomas had a long way to go to restore the Gaunt honour. Especially, after his birth mother bonded to a Muggle, his birth maternal uncle attacked said Muggle and his birth maternal grandfather had attacked the Head of Magical Law Enforcement who had the misfortune to be a Muggleborn. Not that there was anything wrong with being Muggleborn, it was just rare that such a person rose high in the Ministry. They required strong backing and had to be somehow related a titled or at least ancient house…

Despite his issues with Muggles due his childhood abuse, his only concern was ensuring that no other child suffered as he did.

Tomas wanted to better society as well as his birth family’s reputation, he hoped to dual apprentice in time to the Bulstrodes for History of Magic and Lady Betria who had been teaching him control of his Dark Magical nature in Defence.

XoooooooX

Tomas was pleased when he was appointed Head Boy and Oran became their 7th year prefect.

Oran’s marks were nearly as high as his own, after his friend lost his first child, a daughter to miscarriage, his Tad had warned him that his friend might prefer a quieter, less stressful year. However, Oran had accepted due to Adelia’s encouragement. Unlike previous years, his friend flooed to and from his own home, Mansfield where his bonded Adelia moved after recovering from her miscarriage to her mother Muriel’s disapproval.

Renard and Tomas had done their best to limit Oran’s duties, not enough to irritate their friend, but just so he could spend as much free time with his bonded. They knew she had never been truly healthy and the idea of her taking ill while Oran was at Hogwarts, was unsettling.

April drew round again, and a Nott elf appeared during their NEWT Charms exam wringing its hands, “Master!”

Oran bolted to his feet, his chair tumbling to the floor, “What’s wrong? Is it?”

“Mistress Addy and the babies! They be in distress!”

Renard and Tomas exchanged glances of shock across the room, Oran hadn’t mentioned a new pregnancy, but no wonder he didn’t argue about his diminished assigned duties as a prefect.

Tomas’ tad excused the three of them from the exam, Oran left by house elf while Renard and Tomas took his family’s floo out of his parents’ apartment.

Tomas didn’t mind retaking his NEWT Charms exam again, but he had nearly finished and was confident in his answers.

They found Oran pacing in a corridor, their friend was clearly worried.

“Why are you out here?”

“Lady Muriel threw me out, claiming I put my own needs ahead of Adelia. That if I were truly mature, I would have studied for my NEWTS at home, instead of attending Hogwarts. Apparently, all of our unintended pregnancies were my fault. Adelia is crying for me, but her mother locked me out!”

Tomas hissed and the door opened immediately.

Lady Muriel Malfoy, mother of Adelia, Abraxus and Apollus, went to yell at them and Tomas hexed her silent in parseltongue.

Adelia reached weakly for Oran, her face terribly pale and her magic felt weak.

Oran scurried to her side, “Ya amar…” an Arabic endearment that Oran chose because he was born in a partially Arabic-speaking country.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to surprise you. I didn’t want to disrupt your exam, I wanted to celebrate your NEWT exams and our children,”

Oran whispered, “Children?”

“Twins, I’m so sorry. I should have been more careful… I… love you…” Adelia gasped out and then, Tomas felt her magic had vanished.

Oran begged, pleading with her to open her eyes, but the healer pronounced Adelia was gone.

Tomas and Renard just silently squeezed their friend’s shoulders.

Eventually, to Tomas’ annoyance, his parseltongue silencing charm expired and Muriel began ranting about how Oran’s selfishness killed her daughter.

Adelia Nott, nee Malfoy had been spoilt, she was given nearly anything she wished from her father, including an expensive, short-notice bonding to the wizard of her choice.

Oran was heartbroken at the loss of his Hogwarts sweetheart, and unable to stand Muriel’s cruelty, Tomas had Lady Malfoy escorted out of Mansfield by Flitwick house elf.

It wasn’t until he returned that he, Renard and Oran learned that one child had survived, a girl child.

When asked what he wanted to call his daughter, Oran muttered, “Akantha Shallot.”

Tomas thought that the healer’s question was both impertinent and misguided.

He knew that Akantha was Greek and meant ‘Thorn’, while Shallot referred to Elaine of Astolat, it was an ill-omened name. One that Tomas worried that his friend might in time regret. Elaine was according to Arthurian legend, a suitor to Lancelot who was in love with a woman who was married to someone else. He worried that such a name was something his friend would realise was a mistake made him wary.

Both of them, himself and Renard sent notes to their own parents as well as Oran’s.

As for Oran’s parents, they were in America, where Phrixos was serving as ambassador to the Ministry of United North America. They had both chosen to stay there after Oran’s younger sister Clytemnestra was Sorted into Slytherin a few years back. Leaving Oran and Clytemnestra mostly on their own.

Their elder brother Castor Crouch was holding both his family’s Wizengamot seats as well as overseeing the club owned by the House of Nott, known as **The Spiney Serpent** until Oran came of age. As for Oran and Clytemnestra’s elder sister, Clara was already bonded. Clara had bonded extremely early due to an unexpected pregnancy at an embarrassingly young age, which was why little fuss was made by Oran’s parents in regard to his marriage last year. Clara had finished her OWLS of course, but privately and was bonded to a former Ravenclaw who spent most of their bonded life at Hogwarts alone. Tomas had little expectation of a happy relationship for either Crouch, they were much colder people than Oran or Clytemnestra.

Tomas didn’t really get it; perhaps, it was something inherited. After all, despite sharing the same blood and possibilities, his tad Filius inherited his taid Ward’s height and pointed ears, while his aunt Lowenna had taken her mother’s height and round ears. None of Aunt Lowenna’s children had any obvious goblin features, while his brother Daveth did.

Tomas was only legally adopted and not blood adopted just yet. At any rate, well, Tomas had little expectation of having offspring of his own. The idea of sex just made him uncomfortable, a topic he often discussed with his mind healer. After such a devastating loss, Tomas would advise that Oran see one. He would have to confide in his friend the why before Oran might listen.

Tomas had originally planned a gap year where he and Renard would travel, had Oran not bonded, they would have of course gone together. Tomas worried for Oran, especially with Muriel Malfoy’s viciousness. He hoped Renard would not be too disappointed…

XoooooooX

Tomas’ suspicions about Muriel were well-founded, the dratted wench had tried suing for full custody of Oran’s daughter and claimed he had pressured her unwell daughter into pregnancy and bonding.

Tomas and Renard flatly denied her accusations, even going so far as to take Veritaserum before the Wizengamot.

Tomas had studied enough law and advocated in his friend’s defence. Oran was devastated by the loss of Adelia, but he was a dedicated father who preferred the nursery to his bedroom that he had shared with his bonded.

Muriel had ended up looking like a shrew, her accusations had no merit but that didn’t keep her from loudly slandering Oran. Tomas finally had enough, he stormed up to her bonded.

“I know you don’t recognize our relationship, but my grandmother and your mother were sisters. Get your wife under control, you should never have let it get this far! You knew of your daughter’s health, you let her convince you to marry and you knew the possibilities of pregnancy due to marriage. You knew her health better than Oran would, even if he bonded to her. Your daughter had a short life, but she was happy. She bonded to the man she loved, she carried children born of that love and lived long enough to see that one of them lived. If you keep this up, you will let your wife ruin that beautiful innocent piece of your daughter. Once a rumour takes hold, it will always be there. Your granddaughter will someday hear of this, just imagine how she will feel…”

Atticus grumbled at him, but he at least dragged Muriel away.

Oran was still devastated, and Tomas knew just how badly rumours could persist. There had been no proof that his biological mother had been a whore, but it became well-known and he was always treated differently because of it at the orphanage. It wasn’t until he was rescued by his tad, that he learned the truth: he was legitimate. He didn’t want his best friend’s child to suffer because her maternal grandmother was a shrew.

He escorted Oran to Mansfield and after silently watching as his friend was tending to his daughter’s needs, Tomas had been mentally preparing himself for being completely honest with his friend.

“Oran, can we talk?” he asked warily.

Oran looked exhausted but nodded, “Alright.”

They took seats in the room that Tomas had claimed after he practically moved in.

Tomas swallowed, “First, I want to apologize.”

Oran frowned, “For what? You got Lady Muriel to stop… you proved I was innocent.”

“I wasn’t completely honest the first time we met, I’m not my parents’ blood child. I was adopted…”

Oran blinked, “Why are you telling me this? Why now?”

“Because, I have been under the care of a Mind Healer since I was eight and a half. My birth mother died when I was born too, I wasn’t lucky enough to have a father who was willing to raise me when I was born. I doubt he ever wanted me since he left before I was born, I have never tried to visit to ask. To be honest, I have been afraid of his answer. I was raised by muggles who thought they had to right to mistreat us in all sorts of ways. My parents found me and took me in because they felt that how I was treated was wrong. My parseltongue likely came from my maternal birth relatives, but my parents have never treated me as less than wanted. They have been the sort of parents I would have prayed for if I believed in god. I cannot imagine the sort of loss you have suffered, but I know what it is like to have people make assumptions of you and use them as an excuse to mistreat you. I know the pain that causes, I want you to know that that pain, the anger is normal. It’s how you handle it that helps you heal…”

“How did they hurt you?” Oran whispered in horror.

“Every way you can imagine,” Tomas said with painful honestly, “I know someday I have to have children, I just… I can’t imagine wanting to do those things that are required to have them. I may just adopt…”

“As painful as losing Adelia and our children were, even knowing the pain of having to raise our daughter alone…” Oran said staring into his hands, “even knowing how Muriel reacted to Adelia’s death… I wouldn’t want to go back to stop myself from bonding to her. My bonded life with her was so short, she barely told me a few weeks before about being pregnant. She never mentioned twins… yes, raising our daughter alone is a terrifying prospect, but I wouldn’t wish any of it away to avoid the pain. Someday, I want you to have a partner… someone who cares for you as much as Adelia did for me.”

Tomas wondered if such a person would ever exist and if so, would they still want him if they knew of his past sexual abuse?

“Thank you… for fighting for me… for us…” Oran said squeezing his hand, “I know telling me about your past was painful, but it explains why you were so adamant about stopping any bullying. I will take your advice; I will see a Mind Healer. My parents will never understand, but at least my best friend will.”

Tomas squeezed his friend’s hand back, “Thank you… I was always afraid of telling anyone. I didn’t want them to see me differently.”

“You’re still the same person to me that you always were; my best friend. I just understand you better now.”

“I think you should ask Renard and Walpurga to be your daughter’s godparents. Walpurga was Adelia’s best friend from childhood and you’ve known Renard longer. He is also betrothed and more likely to return the favour of being a godparent.” Tomas advised.

Oran frowned, “But you,”

“If you bond again, and they have a child…” Tomas said absently. He didn’t really expect that his friend would do such a thing, but he really didn’t understand love all that well. He did see a deep bond between his parents, he half-wanted such a bond for himself, but opening himself up like that was a terrifying prospect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of Tomas' interactions with Hagrid and Myrtle? Did anyone pick up the Newt reference? Let me know what you think of Kettleburn adopting Hagrid...
> 
> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Ancestry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomas meets canon characters and learns about his blood family

Chapter 7- Ancestry

Tomas had chosen to apprentice to his mentor Betria Burke as an expert in Magical Artefacts, he would later take up a second apprenticeship. He intended to complete a Defence Mastery but with a focus on Dark Artefacts, not because he wanted to make them but because he was interested in the skill of rending them inert. That was more difficult and ultimately, more interesting. He also intended to apprentice in potions, he found the prospects of creating something new intriguing.

Oran had felt a bit guilty about the original year-long European tour being cancelled, but Renard had assured him that they had made the choice after careful consideration. They just moved up their plans, Renard had agreed to let Jocasta, her mother Lowenna and his mother Daciana plan the bonding. He only requested that it not require inviting the entirety of titled pureblood society and no pink.

Renard had previously requested that both Tomas and Oran serve as his witnesses, just as they had stood for Oran. Renard had been reticent about Oran serving given their friend’s losses recently.

XoooooooX

Despite being Betria’s apprentice, her bonded Heber Burke occasionally sent him on trips to visit his more eccentric clients.

One such client was Lady Hepzibah Smith, consort Belby.

She was four years younger than Tomas’ thaid Ward and his mamm-wynn Morwenna but had let herself become as physically unwell as Professor Slughorn. Privately, Tomas wondered if she had a tendency to gout…

He had proper manners instilled by his mother, before he visited Lady Hepzibah, he inquired as to her favourite tea and flowers. He never failed to arrive promptly for their appointments with some of the yellow gold tea buds tea she favoured and Lisianthus flowers. Her favourite tea went for 623 Galleons, 12 Sickles, 13 Knuts; but Tomas only purchased enough for two pots of that tea. While the Lisianthus, were priced at 7 Galleons, 4 Sickles, 20 Knuts. Despite a visual similarity to roses, it was definitely far more expensive than most roses. With the noted exception of the Juliet rose, which was worth ten times more than the Lisianthus.

With his gifts, Tomas arrived by floo and was met by Lady Hepzibah’s house elf Hokey. He greeted the elf with as much courtesy that the old-fashioned elf allowed, before being escorted to the overly furnished room that Lady Hepzibah preferred. Overly furnished was a polite way of saying that Lady Hepzibah collected expensive artefacts regardless of how it matched the décor, or it fit safely.

Tomas bowed over her proffered hand before kissing it, he held up her gifts and then as per usual, he handed them to her house elf so that Hokey could bring them tea and biscuits.

He took a seat on a pouffe and allowed Lady Hepzibah to exclaim over his manners and promise of writing his mother and grandmother about his politeness. He asked after her family, aside from her possessions, it was Lady Hepzibah’s favourite topic of conversation.

After a cuppa each, Lady Hepzibah twittered at him.

“Tell me dear, have you found a companion yet? Some nice witch or wizard to spoil as you do me?”

Tomas politely responded that with his shop duties as well as his apprenticeships, he had no time for pursuing personal relationships. Renard was studying to take over his family Estate and titles, he had chosen politics and business over a more academic career. Renard’s bonding was also fast approaching. Oran was trying to balance single parenthood and his own Mind Healing at present to worry about a career. To soothe Lady Hepzibah’s concerns about his personal life, Tomas mentioned his worry about finding a suitable bonding gift for his friend Renard and his cousin Jocasta.

Lady Hepzibah frowned at him, “Having discovered my favourite tea and flowers, you have yet to find a suitable bonding gift? I find that hard to believe…”

Tomas sighed, “Unlike my poor friend Oran and his beloved Adelia, my friend and my cousin are an arranged bonding with little feeling between them. I may have known both parties for years, but how does one choose an appropriate gift for such a couple?”

“I take it that a honeymoon hasn’t been decided?” Lady Hepzibah mused.

Tomas snorted, “For a couple that joined for mercenary reasons? Why?”

“What do they have in common?”

“Jocasta wants to be chatelaine of the castle and intends to redecorate Lestrange Castle. Renard does have a variety of magical skills, but he is a primarily an artist. I believe he inherited some interest in sculpting from his Ollivander grandmother.”

“Therein is their perfect honeymoon, a tour of exquisite castles. An artist would spend his time sketching, while a castle aficionado would be taking notes on how to decorate her own. I would speak to the Dearborns, they run Terrortours. It is a wizarding travel agency, but some find the idea of visiting primarily Muggle controlled locations terrifying, hence the name. Would your friend or your cousin be uncomfortable with Muggles?”

Tomas gave her a very shrewd smile, “I made sure they were well-educated about being non-prejudicial, I refused to allow any Slytherin to bully anyone for any reason and insisted they put a stop to any bullying they encountered regardless of what House either party belonged too. It was quite entertaining when we had to rescue Gryffindors.”

A wide smile brightened Lady Hepizbah’s plump face, she gestured for Tomas to move closer, “Did I ever tell you that I was related to a Founder?”

Tomas had heard from his mother that the Smiths were currently the most direct descendants of Lady Helga, he was polite and expressed surprise. “Then, I suppose that you are very aware of the Flitwicks’ descent from Gryffindor’s heir?”

“And that Gryffindor was mated to Slytherin, oh yes. I do quite find Dumbledore’s views on the Founders and attempts to rewrite history both amusing and despairing. Hokey!”

The little elf appeared at once, “Yes, mistress?

“I believe that our guest is quite bored with our playful negotiations in regard to my goblin-crafted armour. As a fellow founder descendant, he would be no doubt excited to see our treasures.”

The elf nodded, but looked ill-at-ease, “Yes, Mistress.”

Tomas was immediately curious, surely, a Hufflepuff descendant would have an artefact that they claimed was used by their House’s most notable member. He had access to a few of the journals that Salazar left, but he had read a few of Gryffindor’s as well. He had yet to truly see or experience being in the presence of any artefacts or journals from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

Hokey appeared with two caskets, one looked like a jewellery case similar to the gifts of handcrafted by his Uncle Marius for his Aunt Lowenna, but it was more… antiquated in design.

Tomas immediately felt a connection, he knew instinctively that the second box held something related to his ancestor Salazar Slytherin. He tried to maintain a relaxed posture as his magic tried to connect with the enclosed artefact. The object was not his, it belonged to another and his magic had no right to connect with it. Tomas refused to insult his hostess who had chosen to trust him.

Luckily for Tomas, Lady Hepzibah began with the taller and narrower casket.

“My ancestress’ chalice, nearly every portrait of her has this Artefact. It is rumoured to have some powers, but a millennium later and we are still clueless.” Lady Hepzibah mused.

The chalice was gold and adorned with black opals that had flashes of gold and bronze; colours not surprising given Hufflepuff House’s colours. His interactions with his slightly younger cousin Brutus had him learning about the qualities of gems, not just artistically, but magically as well. Jewellery made with black opals were considered to be extremely lucky and the most uplifting of the Opals.

Some were of the opinion that persistent wearing of black opals eased distress as well as dissolved depression and hopelessness. Those who survived trauma were recommended to meditate with black opals as it was believed to help one face their darkest fears and to release the fear that was likely to be holding one back. Perfect black opals, most coming from a carefully guarded and harvested section of Lightning Ridge, New South Wales, Australia were often chosen to be charmed as truth orbs. These artefacts were used in the treatment of patients who had issues with honesty, mostly in regard to themselves. Those who might be in denial about the effect that trauma had on an individual’s mental state as well as their magic. There were also those claiming to have skill at divination, primarily orb reading. Some ‘seers’ preferred opals to crystals for opening their inner eye.

Tomas chased away the meandering thoughts and politely complimented the artefact, it had power yes. It had the hum he was familiar with having studied under Lady Betria; however, it wasn’t Dark. He murmured appreciation of the artefact as well as her trust, he knew that his employer Lady Betria’s husband Hadar likely knew about this artefact as well as it not being for sale. But he was curious about the Slytherin artefact… and desperate not to look too eager when the sharp-eyed house elf was watching him with suspicion.

Hepzibah handed the chalice’s casket back to Hokey before opening the jewellery box, “I had measurements of a similar size necklace given to **Flint-Rosier** before commissioning this. They are both well-connected Slytherin families, this artefact would not be safe.”

Tomas went to protest, only to hold his tongue by a thread.

Lady Hepzibah sighed, “My dear boy, I was not slighting your cousin Brutus or his sister. I am sure that your Aunt Lowenna raised him to be a very thoughtful and temperate young man. His father Marius however, has always been over fond of firewhiskey and has a habit of talking in his cups, as it were.”

Tomas had to admit, at least to himself that Lady Hepzibah knew his uncle well and if his Uncle had known of a Slytherin Artefact in the possession of a Hufflepuff, he would have complained incessantly. However, his mentor’s spouse was tight-lipped, and it was unlikely that his mentor Lady Betria knew what he was about to be shown.

Hepzibah murmured, “It was purchased for a pittance, some girl brought it to Borgin and Burkes, didn’t know what it’s worth was and sold it for a paltry sum. It was likely stolen…”

Tomas knew he was in trouble, then the case was turned, and he saw it. It was a silver locket on a braided chain of silver and had an ‘S’ created out of emeralds. It was one of the few items that were not listed as part of the inheritance he received from the Puceys. It was listed as part of the Gaunt Estate and was last seen in the possession of his blood bearer Merope Gaunt. If she sold it, then the Gaunt Estate had no claim to it. She was likely married at the time and with the remaining members of her family, her sire Malvolio and her brother Morpheus, who was called ‘Morfin’ imprisoned in Azkaban, she would have been considered emancipated and allowed to marry or do as she wished even by the most patriarchal of Ancient Pureblood Families. Her Aunt Elektra who born to the House of Black for the House of Pucey, was already passed on to the Veil. Her bonded and Merope's Uncle Hadrian was as unlikely to insist on custody of a twenty-year-old witch, neither would Merope's maternal Uncle Severus Iason Prince who was already unwell at the time, nor would Cronos Nott, who was both Oran and his own grandfather have bothered with Merope after her father and brother were sent to Azkaban. His own adopted mother Victoria was abroad with his tad Filius and hadn't been close to her Gaunt cousins. The only reason that Tomas might have been claimed by the Princes over the Notts was that Merope's mother was Eudocia Clytia Prince before her bonding.

Tomas drily admired the piece, “It is a fine artefact, I have little doubt of its authenticity. My suspicion is that the House of Gaunt fell on hard times. An unkempt, desperate witch? Likely, the daughter of Malvolio Gaunt. With her brother and father imprisoned, she likely tried to make her own way in the world but had no real skills. If the House of Gaunt was as impoverished as rumoured, one wonders how much education she received. Either way, if it was her, then her nearest relations either the Princes or the Notts would have no claim on it. They could choose to offer a fair price, that would allow for a decent repayment for your original purchase price. However, it is a piece of history and I very much doubt that any sum could persuade you to part with it.”

Hepzibah mused, “I never considered that the unkempt girl who sold it might be Merope Gaunt. Her marks in school were said to be mediocre at best and unlike her brother, she barely finished her OWLS and never returned to Hogwarts. I got first chance at this piece because Hadar is my brother, I don’t know why he tries to get me to sell him back that goblin armour. Perhaps, it is because he knows that I am lonely and that my son Augustus has never had much time for me. My grandson is bonded to your cousin Clara and surprisingly went into Unspeakable training after Hogwarts. I doubted such a choice given their speedy bonding would have had Clara's input.”

Tomas checked his watch and forced himself to bid Hepzibah good day, bowing over her pudgy hand before leaving.

He returned to the shop, informing Hadar of his visit, minus the viewing of Salazar’s necklace.

Lady Betria released him early and Tomas flooed to Oran’s home, Mansfield.

His father and mother still had not returned to Britain, leaving him alone to handle parenthood and his grief.

Clara had little use for Oran, and like their elder brother Castor, merely sent a bland owl that acknowledged the birth of a Nott daughter and the regrettable passing of Adelia. Oran had a more sincere acknowledgement of his grief from Adelia’s brothers Abraxus and Apollus.

Oran handed his daughter, whom he called ‘Shell’ now, to a house elf before ordering Tomas a tumbler of firewhiskey. Just as Tomas feared, Oran had regretted his distracted naming of his daughter, but once named, it was sealed by magic. It would require Shell to be an adult to change her name, which usually just meant that said heir or heiress merely changed their surname due to marriage. 

Tomas sipped it slowly, with his eyes closed.

“I take it if you’re here, you wanted to talk about it.”

“I heard someone unintentionally disparage my birth mother and it hurt. My parents never mention her, it wasn’t the same cruel words I heard before and I know that it was not meant maliciously…”

“Who was it?” Oran asked quietly.

“Lady Hepzibah. Lady Betria’s bonded, sent me to negotiate for her goblin armour. She showed something that was clearly a possession of Slytherin’s. I knew it was his before she showed it to me, my magic tried to connect with it. I learned that my blood mother barely completed her OWLs. That the reason she collapsed at an orphanage in Muggle London was that **Borgin and Burke’s** took advantage of her naivety when they purchased a family heirloom from her. An heirloom that I just learned that was sold by my boss to his sister for slightly more than he paid for it. My blood mother died because he cheated her…”

Oran sighed, “That is terrible…”

Since confessing about his adoption and his traumatic life before the Flitwicks chose him, he and Oran had grown closer.

Shell wasn’t even eighteen months old yet and Tomas spent more time here at Mansfield than at Flitwick Castle. Renard was busy trying to study for his own apprenticeship and avoid the subject of his marriage. Their friend had always been ambivalent about bonding and that hadn’t changed.

They both made time for their mind healer appointments, they shared the same time slot and then decompressed with lunch. Oran was becoming a little lighter every day, having Shell certainly helped.

Tomas had hope that he would find his path soon, Oran had excellent marks in Hogwarts. He had been distracted by his impending future with Adelia, with her death, that future had shattered. Oran had to rebuild his life and find a future that gave him more purpose than just being Shell’s papa. There was the Nott Estate, primarily with **The Spiney Serpent** club that was in Castor’s purview for now.

XoooooooX

This visit was years coming…

His tad had offered to go with him, but Tomas had taken Oran instead.

Little Hangleton…

This was where his blood mother was born and his blood sire’s family seat. His blood sire never married again, likely because he was unsure whether his marriage to Merope Gaunt was legal.

Oran stiffened, his fingers grasping Tomas’ sleeve.

Tomas followed his friend’s gaze where he saw a lightly tanned man, at least twenty years his senior who shared some of his features. The man had unique coloured eyes, they seemed almost violet and they shared the same hair colour as well. Tomas was a slight bit shorter, but there was little mistaking his relationship to the man.

Tomas swallowed and made his way over to the man, “Hello, my friend and I are on a walking tuor. We took a random turn and well, we’re not quite sure where we are.”

The man blinked at Tomas, “My name is Tom Riddle, my mother calls me Thomas though. This is Little Hangleton.”

Tomas was thoughtful, “What luck, my family was from here. I don’t know much about this place… what can you tell me?”

“Well, my family has lived here for generations. We own a manor house and much of the property around here.”

Tomas eyed the man carefully, so this was Tom Riddle. “You have the look of a soldier…”

Tom stiffened, “Yes, I had finished my degree in the early thirties. I was assigned as a lieutenant and I was foolish enough to think that this made me special. War has a habit of waking one up… you learn what really is important. Due to my rank, I was spared some of the injuries that my men suffered. I met true heroes in the trenches, I came back a very different man. I was determined to be a proper leader in my village. I know just about everyone here, who were your relatives.”

Tomas exchanged a look with Oran, who nodded. He sighed, “The Gaunts, perhaps, you know them?”

The man’s eyes hardened, “The Gaunts, you mean…”

“Merope, Merope Gaunt was her name. I never met her, she died when I was born.”

Tom flinched, “When was this?”

“December 1926. I was adopted and raised by a wonderful couple, I had an excellent education and I am… studying business and history.” Tomas mugglised his Apprenticeship as best he could.

“December 1926… that means… she really was pregnant.” Thomas whispered in horror.

“You did know her, sir?” Tomas frowned.

“I did… a quiet sort. Lived in a shack nearby, her father and brother were very strange. The family didn’t really mix with us… liked to keep to themselves. Their oddness incited a lot of rumours, I am sad to say that I wasn’t a very astute or kind young man in those days. I was a spoilt arrogant brat. I might have deserved the beating I deserved, even if it was premature.”

Tomas knew the man was referring to having left his mother and was trying to be kind about the family. From what Tomas knew of the Gaunts, it was hard to have anything nice to say about them. “It was nice to meet you…”

“What is your name?” Tom asked abruptly.

“Tomas Malik Flitwick, sir. But I was born Tom Malvolio…”

“I believe that Merope’s father was called Malvolio…” Tom seemed quite pale. “I heard she married, but her husband was a callus young fool. He realized he had made what his circle would consider a misalliance, despite knowing that Greta Green marriages were legal and being told that she was with child, he left her. In his arrogance, he assumed it was just another attempt to trap him. By the time he realised what he had done, it was too late. He couldn’t find her or the child… that haunted him for a long time. Whether he intended to publicly recognize the marriage or the child, it mattered little. He should have made sure that his legal wife and expected child were taken care of.”

Tomas was surprised that Tom had regret leaving him and his mother… he couldn’t bring himself to reply.

Oran spoke up, “Well, I am sure that if that man who regretted so much his mistake, met his son as an adult and explained things, that they both would heal. Knowing that they were wanted and searched for, would mean quite a lot. Just as knowing what happened to their missing wife and son would do for the man.”

“Are you a father?” Tom asked painfully.

Tomas shook his head, “No, but I am a beloved uncle and brother. I have two wonderful parents, one is a professor and he has greatly influenced me as a person. My mother made sure that I made friends and that I was properly prepared academically for boarding school. I was a prefect and Head Boy; I had the highest marks of my year.”

“I am glad you turned out alright…” Tom said in a daze.

“The Gaunt home?” Oran asked gently.

Tom flinched, “Why would you want to go there? The house was never in good shape, but it has grown worse over the decades. The Gaunts all disappeared, and it fell into worse disrepair. A few years back, Merope’s brother returned… he never leaves the property.”

Tomas sighed, “I won’t stay there long, I just wanted to see the place…”

“Can I write to you?” Tom asked warily.

“Leaky Cauldron, Charing Cross, London. They know me…” Tomas offered tentatively.

Tom, the pub’s owner knew him because Tomas often ate there when he was working at Borgin and Burke’s. It would surprise the barkeep, but he would, of course, give the letter.

Tom reluctantly gave them directions to the Gaunts’ shack, and they could feel the man’s eyes on them as they walked away.

Tomas trembled; he had met his blood father. The man actually had thought about him over the years, even tried to find him. Tomas had learned to detect honesty, it was something he rarely admitted to possessing but it had its uses.

The two former Slytherins reluctantly followed Tom Riddle’s directions, despite knowing the Gaunt shack was described as a ‘hovel’, they truly weren’t prepared for the squalor.

“I’ll kill you, Riddle! Where’s my sister?” came an aged voice from inside.

“My name isn’t Riddle!” Tomas said firmly, “Merope is dead.”

“Did you kill her?”

“A bit hard to do that, Uncle Morfin.” Tomas sighed. Not that he really wanted to claim this relative, he preferred his drunk Uncle Marius to this one. After all, for all Marius Flint’s faults, he was never imprisoned for assaulting a Muggle.

The door was tugged open and what seemed to be a walking corpse, stumbled into the sagging doorframe. “What did you call me, boy?”

“My name is Tomas Malik Flitwick, but I was born Tom Malvolio Riddle. I’m Merope’s son.” Tomas really didn’t like discussing his birth name.

“She married that filthy Muggle! I wish father had strangled her with that locket… but that stupid Mudblood just had to stop him. She shamed our pure blood by whoring herself to a muggle… disgraceful.”

Oran had hexed away his sense of smell, “From where I’m standing, Gaunt, you’re the filthy one. Riddle seemed to be a very reserved and thoughtful man. He at least took care of his appearance; you, however, look to be one spell away from being an Inferi.”

“Who are you? A Mudblood?”

Oran snorted, “Hardly, my name is Oran Nott. My father is the Ambassador to the Ministry of United North America. We own **The Spiney Serpent** , surely a Gaunt knows of that place.”

“We’re banned from it.” Morfin Gaunt spat.

“I think I’ve seen enough now. I’ll definitely have to burn my clothes.” Tomas muttered.

“Where’s our locket?”

“I never knew it existed, but it was sold. It is legally the property of another; when you and your father were imprisoned, it became Merope’s to do with as she wished. She sold it, not knowing its true monetary value. Proving that she was cheated would be a waste of time and bring further embarrassment. Something that I refuse to do and I very much doubt either of us can afford to purchase it from its current owner. Goodbye, Gaunt. I very much doubt we will ever meet again.”

Immediately, Tomas and Oran apparated away.

Oran was pleased that Tomas had actually truly let him in, his friend had always had a bit of a wall between himself and others. Even if he paid more attention than most and put a stop to mistreatment. Being chosen to accompany Tomas and be his support system as he met his blood family meant a lot. They shared a glass of firewhiskey before Shell was delivered by house elf due to her fussing. When he was home, Oran preferred to take care of his daughter. He planned to make sure that she received plenty of parental attention to make up for the loss of her mother.

He would, of course, have to decide on his path later, there was only so much time that Castor would be willing to handle Oran’s duties as the Nott heir. Unlike Tomas who could easily hand his to his Aunt Lowenna and cousin Arfang. Arfang disarmed you by being playful, but he was fully capable of serious. There was a distinct difference in Arfang and Septimus’ mannerism on and off the pitch. Those two were born politicians, it definitely helped that they ended up bonded to Callidora and Cedrella respectively. Unlike Arfang and Callidora who were fully arranged, Septimus and Cedrella were tricked into a double date. Which hadn’t originally gone well, but Septimus reportedly spent 36 hours searching for the perfect ring to propose. That was dedication…

Oran remembered being so dedicated to Adelia and wanting to prove his worth that he went to Tomas’ cousin Brutus to design his ring. Brutus did a wonderful job, as painful as it was to bury Adelia with it, it was her wish. So, Brutus sent him an identical ring as a gift for Shell when she was older.

Oran was grateful to have good friends; even Brutus who clearly took more after his mother Lowenna and his Uncle Filius than his father Marius.

Oran would keep an eye on Tomas, he was grateful his best friend spent so much time here at Mansfield. They were the only two who he knew had weekly mind healer sessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> I hope you liked my depictions of Hepzibah Smith, Tom Riddle Sr and Morfin. I wanted to given Tomas and Oran a bonding experience as well as show a bit of Oran's POV. I just hope this did a bit of justice in my own world-building for this story-verse.


End file.
